Because Baby I Love Him
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 17 – Seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol yg terkenal pembuat keributan disekolahnya, memiliki wajah tampan dan menawan tiba-tiba harus mengurus bayi berumur 1tahun yg ditinggal begitu saja oleh sang ibu yg tidak punya hati didepan apartementnya. Apakah chanyeol bisa melakukan itu semua dgn kesibukan sekolahnya yg sudah kelas 3 SMA? - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because Baby I love Him**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat 2orang namja sedang kejar-kejaran dikoridor sekolah, ya memang setiap hari tidak pernah ada kata damai didiri mereka berdua, selalu ada saja yg mereka ributkan entah itu masalah spele atau pun besar. Mereka memang sudah terkenal kehebohan dan juga kejailan mereka berdua dicoporation Senior High School sekolah yg mereka tempati untuk menuntut ilmu. Murid-murid disini bahkan sudah tidak heran lagi jika mereka adu mulut atau pun bermain kejar-kejaran seperti sekarang ini contohnya.

"Yaaa tiang listrik bodoh, mau kemana kau" ujar namja bertubuh pendek namun memiliki wajah cantik sedang mengejar namja bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata yg baru saja mengambil novelnya

"Dasar kurcaci, jika kau mau novel mu kembali kejar aku dulu kalau bisa" ujar namja bertubuh tinggi sambil terus berlari menghindari kejaran si namja pendek.

"Aisshh. Dasar tiang listrik cepat kembalikan" masih tidak mau menyerah si namja pendek yg ternyata bernama Byun Baekhyun ini terus mengejar si namja tinggi itu yg sudah menghilang ditikungan arah menuju taman belakang.

Baekhyun masih terus mengejar walau nafasnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Namun demi novel kesayangannya dia masih terus berjuang mati-matian. Walau percuma dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengejar lari si namja tinggi itu karna ya you know lah Baekhyun kan pendek sedangkan dia tinggi dan kalau berlari pasti langkahnya panjang-panjang bagai mana bisa Baekhyun mengejarnya dia saja pendek pasti langkahnya tidak sepanjang langkah namja itu dan sudah jelas Baekhyun kalah jauh saat bermain kejar-kejaran seperti ini. Kesal disitu yg baekhyun rasakan kenapa dia mesti terlahir dengan tubuh pendek? Kenapa tidak tinggi seperti teman-temannya yg lain.

"Yaaa park chanyeol kemana kau? Cepat kembalikan novelku aku sedang tidak berada dimood yg baik." Ujar baekhyun berteriak saat namja tinggi (park chanyeol) yg sedari tadi dia kejar tidak ada ditaman belakang sekolahnya

"Yaaa tiang listrik bodoh dimana kauu" baekhyun berteriak lebih keras lagi ia tidak peduli tenaganya akan habis setelah ini yg ia pikirkan hanya mengambil novelnya dan pergi

"Kau mencari ini?" Ujar seseorang secara tiba-tiba dari arah belakang baekhyun

Baekhyun mendengar suara orang yg tiba-tiba datang langsung membalikan badannya dan saat itu juga ia melihat seorang park chanyeol sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang novelnya yg diangkat keudara.

"Yaa dasar tiang listrik cepat kembalikan novelku" baekhyun langsung menghampiri chanyeol.

"Kalau kau mau novel mu kembali usaha sendiri..ini..." chanyeol menyeringai sebentar sebelum mengangkat novel yg ada ditangannnya secara tinggi-tinggi ia sengaja melakukan itu karna ia tau pasti baekhyun tidak akan bisa mengambilnya

"Aisshh cepat kembalikan. Kau sengaja melakukan ini? Sudah jelas aku tidak akan sampai mengambil novel itu" ujar baekhyun yg masih loncat-loncatan berusaha mengambil novelnya ditangan chanyeol yg diangkat tinggi-tinggi

"Siapa suruh kau punya tubuh pendek" ejek chanyeol

"Jangan menghina tubuhku dasar tiang listrik bodoh"

Sudah setengah jam lebih baekhyun masih saja terus berusaha dengan susah payah mengambil novelnya padahal itu sangat mudah jika dilakukan dengan tubuh yg sama tingginya dengan chanyeol seperti sehun contohnya teman sekelasnya. Tapi sedangkan Baekhyun harus meloncat-loncat dulu untuk bisa mengambilnya tapi tetap saja ia sudah meloncat setinggi apapun ia tetap tidak bisa mengambil novelnya.

"Sudah lah aku menyerah, " ujar baekhyun saat merasa tubuhnya sudah benar-benar kehabisan energi cuma gara-gara sebuah novel

"Ck begitu saja sudah menyerah, " ejek chanyeol menyeringai

"Sudahlah cepat kembalikan novelku, aku belum selesai membacanya jika kau mau kau bisa ambil setelah aku selesai membacanya." Ujar baekhyun memohon kali ini menggunakan aegyo andalannya

"Cihh tidak perlu menunjukan aegyo murhan mu itu. Aku tidak sudi membaca novel murahan macam ini. Jika aku mau aku bisa membelinya, bahkan 10kali lipat" ujar chanyeol

"Jika kau bisa membelinya kenpa musti mengambil punyaku? Aku tau kau orang kaya dan bisa membeli apapun yg kau ingin tapi tidak harus mengambil punya orang juga kan?" Ujar baekhyun sengit ia tidak terima novelnya dikata murahan ia tidak tau saja perjuangan baekhyun untuk membeli itu novel

"Siapa bilang aku mengambil punya orang? Aku hanya pinjam dan aku akan kembalikan. Kau mau ini kan?" Tanya chanyeol ia menunjukan novel itu kedepan wajah baekhyun

Tanpa menjawab baekhyun hanya menganggkukan kepala

"Ambil ini.." dan

*BBBBYYYYUUURRRRRRR

Suara benda jatuh kedalam air dan itu berasal dari novel yg chanyeol lempar kedalam air mancur yg ada didepannya. Seketika itu juga mata baekhyun melebar saat melihat apa yg baru saja chanyeol lakukan.

"Yaaa bodoh apa yg kau lakukan hah? Kenapa kau membuang novelku kesana?" Teriak baekhyun tidak terima novel kesayangannya dilempar begitu saja kedalam kolam

"Tadi kan kau sendiri yg meminta novel itu kembali makanya aku melemparnya kesana dari pada kau harus loncat-loncat tidak jelas dan tidak akan sampai mending kau nyebur keair pasti kau bisa kan mengambil novelnya"

"Tidak seperti ini juga caranya park chanyeol idiot" baekhyun menatap chanyeol sengit ia kali ini benar-benar marah dengan kelakuan chanyeol yg semena-mena.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tugasku sudah selesai aku pergi dulu byee" ujar chanyeol dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar teriakan makian dari mulut baekhyun

"Yaaa dasar tiang listrik bodoh, tidak punya hati." Teriak baekhyun penuh emosi

Setelah kepergian chanyeol baekhyun langsung menghampiri air mancur yg berada ditaman itu dan tempat dimana novel kesayangannya berada. Baekhyun melepas sepatu serta kaos kakinya dan meletakkannya dipinggir kolam ia juga menggulung celana panjang yg ia kenakan sebatas lutut dan lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Ia pun langsung nyebur kedalam kolam untuk mencari novelnya

Sepuluh menit seudah berlalu akhirnya baekhyun menemukan novelnya juga setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan air, sebenarnya baekhyun tidak akan melakukan ini semua jika ini bukan benda berharganya. Kenapa baekhyun menganggap novel itu benda berharganya? Karna asal kalian tau baekhyun butuh menunggu berbulan-bulan mengumpulkan uang dari sisa uang jajannya cuma untuk membeli novel ini yg harganya selangit untuk kalangan seperti baekhyun yg hidup serba sederhana. Ia sengaja menabung karna ia tidak ingin meminta kepada ayahnya untuk membeli novel ini dan juga karna baekhyun tidak ingin menambah beban ayahnya yg mencari uang untuk mereka sehari-hari. Dan baekhyun juga bersyukur karna ia bisa bersekolah disekolah elit ini karna kecerdasaanya ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa disekolah ini tanpa harus memikirkan bayaran bulanan yg harus ayahnya bayar dengan begitu ia mengurangi beban sang ayah untuk mencari uang dan memenuhi kebutuhan mereka .

"Hah akhirnya dapat juga" ujar baekhyun setelah ia menemukan novel yg sedari tadi ia cari dan baekhyun pun segera keluar dari kolam dan duduk dipinggiran batu kolam untuk memakai kembali sepatunya

"Ah Kurasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi lebih baik langsung kekelas saja lah" ujar baekhyun Setelah selesai memakai sepatu dan langsung pergi menuju kelasnya yg berada dilantai dua dan tak lupa ia membawa novel yg ia perjuangkan

Baekhyun sudah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya ia tau pasti sekarang pelajaran sudah dimulai dan kalau dia masuk pasti dirinya akan terkena hukuman. Tapi jika ia bolos juga akan terkena hukum setelah jam pelajaran selesai karna sekarang adalah jam pelajaran choi sonsaengnim yg terkenal kilernya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya tangannya sudah meraih kenop pintu "aku harus masuk" ujarnya meyakinkan diri sendiri

"Anyeong sonsaengnim, mian aku telat" ujar baekhyun saat dirinya sudah berada didalam kelas suasana kelas yg tadinya sepi semakin sepi saat kehadiran baekhyun secara tiba-tiba

"Yaa darimana saja kau? Kenapa jam segini baru masuk kelas?" Suara choi sonsaengnim menggelegar seketika

"Aa..aaku aku baru saja dari perpustakaan saem Tadi aku sempat ketiduran disana" ujar baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap gurunya didepan

"Dasar kau ini memangnya kau kira perpustakaan itu untuk tidur? Kalau kau mau tidur itu dirumah bukan diperpustakaan"

"Mian saem.."

"Yasudah karna hari ini saya sedang senang kau cepat kembali ketempat dudukmu dan ikuti pelajaran." Ujar choi sonsaengnim

"Ah jinja? Aku tidak akan dihukum saem?" Tanya baekhyun berbinar

"Sudah cepat sana kembali ketempatmu sebelum saya berubah pikiran"

"Baik saem, kamsahamnida" ujar baekhyun membungkukkan badan tanda hormat sebelum pergi ketempat duduknya

Baekhyun berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yg berada dibaris ketiga dari depan ia juga sempat menatap tajam kearah chanyeol yg sedang menahan tawanya melihat dirinya kena omel oleh choi sonsaengnim. Tapi baekhyun kali ini beruntung karna ia terbebas dari hukuman karna gurunya sedang dalam mood baik biasanya kalau lagi seperti ini pasti gurunya tidak dapat penolakan untuk makan bersama dengan guru krystal yg terkenal cantik disekolah ini. Atau mungkin sekedar jalan bersama.. ya memang guru choi memang selalu begitu kalau sudah menyangkut guru krystal pujaan hatinya ia akan menjadi lebih baik dari biasanya dan mungkin setelah ini baekhyun harus berterima kasih dengan guru krystal berkat dia Baekhyun tidak mendapat hukuman.

"Kau memang dari mana saja? Kenapa baru masuk kelas?" Tanya oh sehun teman sebangku Baekhyun saat Baekhyun baru saja duduk dibangkunya

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi aku keperpustakaan"

"Aku tidak percaya kau kesana. Kau kan bukan tipe seperti itu yg suka tidur diperpustakaan aku tau kau berbohong kan?"

"Aishh iya aku jujur tadi aku memang tidak keperpustakaan melainkan mencari novelku yg dibuang keair mancur oleh tiang listrik bodoh itu makanya aku telat masuk kelas"

"Ohhh begitu pantas saja. Kau telat tapi kenapa bisa chanyeol membuang novelmu kesana?"

"Sudah lah jangan membahas itu lagi aku sedang tidak mood. Lebih baik perhatikan pelajaran sebelum saem menghukum kita karna mengobrol dijam pelajarannya"

"Baiklah baiklah aku mengerti"

baekhyun dan sehun pun kembali memperhatikan pelajaran yg sedang guru choi terangkan dan tak terasa 2jam sudah berlalu itu tandanya pelajaran choi seosengnim sudah selesai dan itu berarti terbebas dari kandang macan yg sedari tadi mengekang mereka

"Baik anak-anak pelajaran saya sudah selesai. Jangan lupa tugas kelompok kalian harus dikumpulkan senin depan Mengerti" ujar choi sonsaengnim mengakhiri pembelajarannya

"Baik saem.." ujar anak-anak serempak

"Baik kalau begitu saya permisi" ujar choi sonsaengnim dan membereskan buku-bukunya yg berserakan diatas meja dan pergi keluar kelas namun baru ingin membuka pintu suara orang mengintrupsinya untuk berhenti

"Saem tunggu" ujar Baekhyun menghentikan langkah choi sonsaengnim

"Ada apa lagi baekhyun-ah?"

"Tadi saem bilang tugas kelompok? Aku tidak tau kelompokku siapa saja"

"Aishh kau ini makanya jangan bolos dijam pertama jadi seperti ini kan"

"Mian saem aku tidak sengaja"

"Tunggu sebentar.. " guru choi mengambil kertas diselipan buku-buku yg ia bawa -mungkin itu nama-nama kelompoknya- dan membaca sebentar "kau satu kelompok dengan park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Itu nama anggota kelompokmu kau ingat kan?"

"Yaa saem kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan mereka? Aku pindah saja ya saem ke kelompok luhan" ujar baekhyun memohon ia tidak sudi jika harus satu kelompok dengan tiang listrik bodoh itu bisa-bisa ia habis menjadi bahan bullyan bukannya baekhyun takut atau apa dengan chanyeol ia hanya malas untuk berurusan dengan anak itu lagi

"Tidak bisa baekhyun-ah ini sudah keputusan bersama. Lagi juga chanyeol sendiri yg memintanya, sudah kau jangan banyak perotes lagi saya harus segera pergi" ujar guru choi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas

"Yaa apa-apaan tiang itu dia yg meminta aku satu kelompok dengannya? Apa tujuan dia melakukan ini? Aish jinja" ujar baekhyun geram dan Dengan berat hati ia kembali kebangkunya

"Wajahmu kenapa begitu baek? Apa sonsaengnim akan menghukummu karna tadi ia tidak menghukummu?" Tanya sehun saat baekhyun sudah duduk ditempatnya dengan wajah ditekuk

"Ani.. bukan itu masalahnya"

"Trus apa? Kau disuruh menghitung absen kelas kita?"

"Bukan itu juga oh sehun.."

"Trus apa byun baekhyun cepat katakan"

"Aku muak harus satu kelompok dengan tiang listrik bodoh itu, kenapa mesti aku yg harus dengannya, lagi juga kenapa kau tidak menolak satu kelompok dengannya kita kan bisa mencari kelompok lain asal tidak dengan mereka berdua"

"Aku tidak berani melawan guru choi kau tau sendiri kan keputusan dia tidak dapat diganggu gugat oleh siapapun."

"Ah kau benar hun. Yasudah lah jalanin saja mungkin memang sudah takdir seperti ini" ujar baekhyun malas. Ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ia merasa hari ini tenaganya benar-benar dikuras.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yg lalu namun chanyeol dan kai belum juga beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yaa yeol ayo kita pulang, untuk apa kita hanya duduk disini tanpa ada tujuan" ujar kai kesal. Karna bagaimana tidak? Sudah 15menit berlalu mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa ada tujuan apapun

"Siapa bilang kita tidak ada tujuan? Tujuan ku masih berada disini karna..." ucapan chanyeol berhenti ia melihat sekeliling kelas dan matanya tertuju pada 2namja yg masih sama sepertinya -duduk dikursi mereka- sedang mencatat pelajaran yg tadi diterangkan

Merasa aneh dengan tingkah chanyeol, kai ikut melihat kearah pandangan chanyeol

Dan ia bisa menebak apa yg ada dipikiran chanyeol sekarang dan untuk apa dia masih berada disini.

"Aishh jangan bilang kau ingin menjaili anak itu lagi?" Tanya kai to the point

"Itu kau tau. Kajja" chanyeol menarik tangan kai untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju tempat dua namja tadi berada. kai mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemana pun chanyeol melangkah -pukpukpuk Gws kai-

"Anyeong kurcaci pendek, sedang apa kau? Ehm?" ujar chanyeol saat dirinya sudah berada didepan meja 2namja tersebut yg ternyata adalah baekhyun dan sehun

"Mau apa kau kesini eoh?" Tanya baekhyun to the point karna ia sudah tau kalau chanyeol datang menghampirinya pasti akan ada bahaya untuk baekhyun, baekhyun menatap chanyeol tidak suka untung saja saat chanyeol datang ia sudah selesai mencatat pelajaran yg ada dipapan tulis

"Aku kesini ingin mengajak mu dan sehun untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok diapartementku" ujar chanyeol sekenanya. Padahal ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia tiba-tiba langsung menghampiri meja baekhyun dan sehun

"Yaa apa kau bilang? Mengerjakan tugas kelompok denganmu? Jangan harap aku mau. Aku saja tidak menyetujuinya kalau aku dan sehun satu kelompok denganmu."

"Yasudah jika kau tidak mau satu kelompok dengan ku tidak apa. Asal kau sendiri yg mengatakan kepada choi sonsaengnim kalau kau tidak menyetujui satu kelompok denganku bagaimana?" ujar chanyeol menantang karna ia tau baekhyun tidak akan berani membantah ucapan choi sonsaengnim yg terkenal kiler itu.

"Baik aku akan mengatakan aku tidak setuju kepada sonsaengnim. Itu hal yg mudah"

"Yaa apa kau gila? Kau tau sendirikan guru choi itu seperti apa? Dia paling tidak suka ucapannya ditentang" ujar sehun berbisik kearah baekhyun saat mendengar ucapan baekhyun brusan

"Kau tenang saja itu masalah belakangan yg terpenting kita tidak berurusan lagi dengan mereka" ujar baekhyun balik berbisik kepada sehun.

"Aku tunggu kabar dari mu secepatnya, jika kau berhasil aku akan segera mencari penggantimu karna aku tidak ingin menunda nunda tugas kelompokku hanya karna kau"

"Besok akan aku kabari kau tenang saja" ujar baekhyun. Bibirnya menyeringai tajam kearah chanyeol

"Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan sampai bertemu besok park chanyeol" ujar baekhyun lagi saat ia sudah selesai memasuki buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan langsung pergi diikuti sehun dibelakangnya meninggalkan chanyeol dan kai

"Aku tidak yakin dia bisa menentang guru choi" ujar kai saat melihat baekhyun sudah pergi menjauh

"Jangankan kau. Aku saja tidak yakin dia bisa atau tidak. Tapi kita lihat saja besok" ucap chanyeol dan bergegas pergi namun baru selangkah ia kembali mundur dan menatap meja baekhyun

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya kai yg sudah berada didepan pintu

Chanyeol tidak menjawab ia malah menunduk dan mengambil sesuatu yg berada dibawah kolong meja baekhyun. Ia tersenyum "kurcaci itu menjatuhkan gantungan kesayangannya"

"Sudahlah letakan lagi gantungan itu ketempat tadi dan cepat kita pulang" ujar kai

"Aku akan menyimpan benda ini" chanyeol memutar gantungan temuannya sambil tersenyum dan langsung memasukan gantungan itu kedalam saku blezernya dan melangkah kearah kai "kajja kita pulang"

Lagi lagi kai tidak menjawab ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengikuti chanyeol dari belakang.

Selama perjalanan pulang chanyeol tidak banyak omong karna ia lebih fokus menyetir sepeda motor miliknya dan kai? Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain ponsel kesayangannya. Karna kai saat ini sedang dibonceng oleh chanyeol.

mereka berdua memang selalu pulang dan berangkat bersama karna mereka memang tinggal bersama disebuah apartement yg belikan untuk chanyeol saat ulang tahun chanyeol yg ke17th.

Dan mulai saat itu chanyeol lebih memilih tinggal diapartemennya ketimbang dirumah nya yg lumayan mewah dan sepi -menurut chanyeol- karna ia hanya tinggal sendirian tanpa kaka atau pun adik yg menemaninya bermain hanya. maid-maid yg bekerja disana yg menemaninya setiap hari karna orang tuanya selalu sibuk mencari uang maka dari itu dia memilih untuk menempati apartementnya dan chanyeol mengajak kai selaku sahabat sejak merka sekolah dasar itu untuk tinggal bersama diapartement agar chanyeol tidak sendirian dan dengan senang hati kai menerima tawaran itu karna ia juga dirumah merasa kesepian seperti chanyeol yg selalu sendirian dirumah yg lumayan mewah karna kedua orng tua kai sma juga sperti chanyeol yg sering bolak balik keluar negri untuk mengurus bisnisnya.

Mereka pun sampai diparkiran apartement chanyeol. Mereka langsung menekan lift menuju lantai 5 dimana apartement chanyeol berada. Lagi dan lagi tidak ada percakapan antara keduanya. Sampai pintu lift terbuka menandakan mereka sudah sampa dilantai 5.

Chanyeol yg keluar pertama dari lift ia berjalan menuju kamar nomor 533L itu adalah nomor aprtement chanyeol yg berada dipaling pojok ruangan.

"Yeol.." ujar kai yg masih sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Hmmm"

"Apa stok makanan dikulkas masih ada?" Kai memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku blezernya dan menatap punggung chanyeol yg berjalan didepannya beberapa langkah

"Kurasa masih ada. Minggu kemarin aku baru belanja" ujar chanyeol santai

"Bagus kalau begi..." kai menghentikan langkah dan ucapannya saat melihat ada sesuatu didepan pintu apartement chanyeol "yeol tunggu"

"Ada apa eoh?" Tanya chanyeol bingung dan menatap kai yg berada dibelakangnya

"Apa kau membeli sesuatu yg dikirim lewat paket?" Tanya kai penasaran

"Tidak memangnya kenapa? Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ujar Chanyeol heran

"Kau yakin? Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi!"

"Aku yakin kai. Sudah lah aku lelah aku ingin cepat sampai diapartement dan istirahat" saat chanyeol ingin berbalik dan kembali melangkah kai kembali menahan pergelangan tangan chanyeol

"Tunggu yeol. Jika kau tidak membeli paket? Kenapa ada benda itu didepan pintu?" Ujar kai sambil menunjuk benda misterius yg berada didepan pintu apartement chanyeol

Chanyeol berbalik arah mengikuti telunjuk kai yg mengarah pada benda dibelakangnya dan seketika itu juga raut wajah chanyol berubah bingung, ah kenapa ia baru sadar kalau didepan pintu apartementnya ada benda misterius seperti itu? Padahal dirinya an jalan lebih dulu dari kai tapi kenapa malah kai yg lebih dulu mlihanya?

"Benda apa? Mungkin itu paket untuk mu kai" ujar chanyeol dengan wajah bingung

"Tidak chanyeol. baru kemarin ummaku mengirimkan paket untukku dan itu hanya seminggu dalam sekali tidak mungkin 2kali" ujar kai membantah mentah-mentah ucapan chanyeol

"hah dari pada penasaran lebih baik kita lihat saja apa isinya dan itu milik siapa. Siapa tau kurirnya salah mengirim paket." Chanyeol kembali melangkah menuju pintu dan benda misterius itu.

Saat sudah berada didepan benda misterius itu chanyeol berjongkok untuk melihat isi dari benda sangathati-hati chanyeol membuka benda misterius itu yg tertutup oleh slimut tebal Dan saat penutup benda misterius itu sudah terbuka semua mata chanyeol langsung melebar seketika dan tubuhnya sedikit Terhuyung kebelakang sangking kagetnya

"OMMO kai.." teriak chanyeol histeris

Kai yg berada tidak jauh dari chanyeol langsung berlari saat Melihat reaksi chanyeol yg menurut kai itu terlihat berlebihan, ia bahkan terlihat seperti orang yg baru saja mendapat teror atau hadiah kuis milyaran rupiah. Ah lupakan atau mungkin itu memang benar-benar teror dari seseorang dan isi dari benda itu adalah bom? Oh astaga kai kenapa pikiranmu seperti itu mana mungkin ada orng yg meneror kalian berdua. Setau kai mereka tidak mempunyai musuh disekolah atau pun dimana saja. Etss tunggu kecuali baekhyun. tpi apa mungkin baekhyun yg mengirim bom ini? Tapikan dia hanya namja lemah yg seperti yeoja . Tidak tidak mungkin. Lalu siapa yg menerornya? Ahh pusing kepala kai hanya karna memikirkan isi dari benda misterius itu. Dari pada hana bergelut dengan pemikiran bodohnya lebih baik kau hampiri s tiang listrik itu.

"Ada apa yeol?" Tanya kai menyentuh pundak chanyeol saat dirinya sudah berad disamping chanyeol yg masih terliha syok diwajahnya

"Li..lii.. lihat apa isi benda itu" ujar chanyeol gemetar sambil menunjuk benda misterius didepannya yg baru saja ia lihat dan membuatnya shok

Kai mengernyitkan kening bingung sebenarnya apa isi benda misterius itu kenapa chanyeol terlihat sangat syok setelah melihatnya gumam kai pelan dan Karna penasaran kai pun melangkah maju untuk melihat isi benda misterius itu yg tertutupi oleh selimut tebal yg membuat sahabatnya chanyeol Syok seketika saat melihat isinya. Aa jangan-jangan memang bom isinya? Pikiran kai kembali memenerawang dan membayangkan yg tidak-tidak tentang isi benda tersebut

"Oh astaga.." ujar kai histeris saat dirinya melihat isi dari benda misterius itu seketika kai merasa nafasnya berhenti saat itu juga saat melihat isi benda misterius itu. Dirinya benar-benar syok dan tidak benda misterius yg sedari tadi kai pikir adalah bom itu salah besar ini lebih bahaya dan lebih membuatnya jantungan akan isi dari benda misterius ini dari paa sebuah bom. Kalian tau? Isi benda misterius itu adalah seorang bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki sedang tertidur sangat pulas didalam selimu tebal yg menghangatkan tubuhnya, kai yakin bayi ini seperti masih berumur sekitar 1tahunan.

"Yee. Yeeoll ba..baa bayi siapa ini?" Tanya kai gemetar sambil menatap chanyeol tidak percaya

"Aku tidak tau bodoh. Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Dari tadi kan kita disekolah" ujar chanyeol kesal

"Apa ini anak hasil hubungan gelapmu? Dengan wanita-wanita diclub malam?" Tanya kai mulai ngelantur kemana-mana

*takkk

Chanyeol menjitak kepala kai dengan keras "jangan asal bicara. Aku memang suka ke club malam tapi asal kau tau aku tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam dengan wanita-wanita disana aku masih punya pikiran"

"Aihh appo pabo. Lalu kalau ini bukan anakmu anak siapa?" Tanya kai kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yg sakit akibat jitakan chanyeol

"Mana aku tau. Mungkin ini anakmu" ujar chanyeol sekenanya

"Yaa apa kau bilang? Ini anakku? Asal kau tau ya aku memang playboy tapi aku tidak pernah berbuat sampai menghasilan anak seperti ini" ujar kai kesal saat dirinya ditudu yg tidak-tidak dengan chanyeol.

"Ah sudahlah dari pada meributkan ini anak siapa Lebih baik kita bawa masuk saja dulu anak ini baru kita cari tau siapa yg membuang anak ini didepan apartement kita"

"Yasudah kajja" kai membawa tas yg berisi baju-baju si bayi sedangkan chanyeol menggendong sibayi yg masih tertidur pulas dan membuka kunci apartementnya

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaaa ini bayi siapa?" Teriak kai histeris saat mereka sudah berada didalam kamar chanyeol. Ya mereka memutuskan untuk membawa bayi itu kekamar chanyeol bukan kai karna chanyeol pikir kamarnya lebih luas dari pada kamar kai jadi sang bayi tidak akan merasa pengap atau sumpek karna kamar kai yg terbilang kecil

"Jangan berisik bodoh nanti anak ini bangun. Dari pada kau berisik lebih baik kau lihat didalam tas itu siapa tau ibunya meninggalkan sesuatu" ujar chanyeol

"Kenapa kau selalu memerintahku? Lakukan aja sendiri kau itu kan punya tangan dan kaki sendiri kenapa masih memerintahku ini itu?"

"kau tidak mau melakukannya? Yasudah tidak apa biar aku saja yg melakukannya tapi kau harus mengemasi semua barang-barangmu dan mulai besok kau boleh pindah dari apartement ini" ujar chanyeol sedikit mengancam dan ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya namun saat ingin mengambil tas yg ada dimeja belajarnya dengan secepat kilat kai sudah terlebih dulu mengambil tas tersebut dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya

"Biar aku saja yg melakukannya", ujar kai tiba-tiba langsung memeluk tas itu dengan erat dan menatap chanyeol dengan cengiran bodoh diwajahnya

"Tadi kau bilang tidak mau melakukannya. Sini biar aku saja" ujar chanyeol dan mencoba untuk merebut kembali tas yg berada dipelukan kai.

"Tidak sudah aku saja. Kau kembali saja ketempat tidurmu sana"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" chanyeol kembali ketempat tidurnya dan menyeringai saat melihat tingkah kai barusan

Mendengar ancaman chanyeol barusan kai langsung mengobrak abrik isi tas yg sedari tadi ia bawa ia tidak mau diusir dari sini cuma karna seorang bayi kan? Itu tidak lucu kai juga tidak mau kalau disuruh kembali kerumahnya itu sama saja seperti ia kembali tinggal didalam goa yg sepi dan tidak berpenghuni. Chanyel memang selalu berhasil mengancam kai dengan kata-kata seperti itu saat kai tidak menuruti perkatannya dan dengan perasaan kesal kai pun melakukan apa yg dikatakan chanyeol.

Tapi walaupun chanyeol sering berbuat seperti itu terhadap kai tapi chanyeol juga mempunyai sikap baiknya terhadap kai. Misalnya seperti minggu lalu saat chanyeol mendapat uang jajan tambahan dari ummanya chanyeol mengajak kai untuk makan diluar dan itu semua chanyeol yg membayar. Chanyeol memang sering seperti itu kepada kai berlaku seenaknya tapi ia tidak sedikit juga ia berlaku baik terhadap kai Ya namanya sahabat pasti ada senang dan ada susahnya tidak selalu enak saja ataupun selalu susah saja semua pastI berputar sesuai takdir kehidupan dan itu Hal yg harus kita hadapi bersama-sama dengan sahabat kita.

dan beberapa menit kemudian kai pun menemuka secarik kertas yg berada diselipan baju-baju bayi, kai langsung mengambil kertas tersebut dengan wajah berbinar

"Aku menemukan ini" ujar kai memperlihatkan secarik kertas temuannya kepada chanyeol

"Sini biar aku baca" chanyeol langsung merampas kertas yg ada ditangan kai dan mulai membaca isi dari kertas itu dengan suara yg lumayan keras agar kai dapat mendengar suaranya juga

Isi surat itu

Bagi kalian sipemilik apartement yg menemukan bayi laki-laki ini berada didepan pintu apartemen kalian. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuang atau mebelantarkan bayi laki-laki kami. Kami hanya ingin melindungi bayi kami dari mertua saya -ibu dari suaminya- yg tidak sama sekali menginginkan bayi ini lahir karna menurutnya bayi ini pembawa sial karna suami saya mengalami kecelakaan tepat saat bayi ini lahir suami saya saat itu ingin melihat proses persalinan saya ia langsung mengambil penerbangan pada tengah malam dari jepang kekorea. Namun naas pesawat yg suami saya tumpangi jatuh dilaut dan diberitakan semua penumpang tewas ditempat. Dan mulai saat itu mertua saya -ibu dari suami- selalu mencoba ingin membunuh anak ini.

Aku harap kalian orang yg baik dan orang yg tepat untuk menjaga dan merawat anak kami. Saya sangat sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian mau merawatnya. Saya janji jika mertua saya sudah tidak ingin mencoba membunuh anak kami. Saya akan langsung mengambilnya entah itu kapan saya tidak tau tapi yg jelas saya sangat memohon kepada kalian pemilik apartement ini untuk merawat bayi kami dengan baik.

Terimakasih

Itulah kira-kira isi surat dari ibu sang bayi laki-laki ini tuliskan.

"Aishh malang sekali nasib bayi ini" ujar kai simpati setelah mendengar isi surat dari sang ibu yg tidak diketahui nama dan alamat rumahnya yg Chanyeol bacakan tadi

"Kau benar kai. Kasian sekali bayi sekecil ini sudah dituduh yg tidak-tidak padahal appa dari bayi ini mati bukan karna bayi ini juga tapi itu semua sudah takdir tuhan tapi kenapa neneknya menuduh seperti itu" chanyeol kini menidurkan dirinya disamping sang bayi yg masih terlelap dan mengelus lembut pipi gembul bayi tersebut

"Yasudah kita rawat saja bayi ini bagaimana?" Tanya kai bebinar

"Aku setuju tapi apa kau yakin kita bisa mengurus bayi ini? Kita kan tidak punya bakat mengurus bayi?"

"Itu masalah terakhir kita kan bisa serching digoogle cara merawat bayi, gampang kan?"

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah kita? Tidak mungkin kan kita membawa anak ini kesekolah? Mau diapakan muka kita bisa-bisa anak-anak menuduh yg tidak-tidak. Tapi Kalau ditinggal sendirian juga tidak mungkin"

"Kau benar juga yeol..lalu bagaimana?" Kai terlihat berfikir begitu juga dengan chanyeol mereka tidak mungkin kan melakukan kedua perkataan chanyeol, mereka tidak mungkin kan untuk meninggalkan bayi ini sendirian itu egois namanya namun jika mereka mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol untuk membawa anak itu kesekolah bisa-bisa mereka langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah karna membawa bayi kearea ekolah tanpa izin.

"Ahaa aku tau" kai menjentikan tangannya saat dirinya menemukan satu solusi yg menurutnya baik, Ia menata hanyeol dengan mata yg brbinar

"Apa?" Tanya chanyeol antusias

"Bagaimana kalau kita bergantian saja menjaganya"

"Bergantian maksudmu?"

"Begini misalkan besok giliran kau yg menjaga bayi ini dirumah dan aku yg sekolah dan besoknya giliran aku yg menjaga bayi ini kau yg sekolah bagaimana?"

"Ide mu lumayan juga kai. Yasudah begitu saja dan besok aku yg menjaga bayi ini. Tapi kalau kita melakukan ini bagaimana dengan nasib absen kita dikelas?" ujar chanyeol

"Siapa dulu kim jongin yg super tampan ini, kau tenang saja masalah absen itu urusan gampang aku yg akan mengatur semuanya." ujar kai membanggakan diri sambil membusungkan dadanya dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan

"Yaa Dari pada kau membanggakan dirimu yg tidak ada apa-apanya lebih baik buatkan makanan untuk kita makan malam nanti dan jangan lupa buatkan juga susu untuk bayi ini" Ujar chanyeol kesal ia melempar bantal yg ada didekatnya kearah kai yg berada disofa, ia kesal dengan sifat percaya iri kai yg berlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

"Kenapa kau hobi sekali menyiksaku eoh? Dasar tiang listrik bodoh" kai langsung pergi keluar kamar chanyeol menuju dapur namun sebelum keluar ia sempat membalas melempar balik chanyeol dengan bantal yg tadi melayang kearahnya

"Yaaa dasar kau temsekkk" teriak chanyeol tidak terima dilempari bantal oleh kai

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai aku tidak yakin kita akan berhasil merawat bayi itu" ujar chanyeol resah, ia ragu dengan dirinya sendiri apakah ia benar-benar bisa merawat bayi itu hingga besar mengingat dirinya tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali dalam merawat bayi. Jangankan merawat bayi menggendong bayi saja ia baru pertama kali dan itu tadi saat membawa bayi itu kedalam apartementnya itupun masih terlihat sangat kaku apalagi jika dirinya merawat bayi bisa-bisa bayi itu mati ditangannya .

Kai tidak menjawab ia masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yg tadi ia suapkan kemulutnya sendiri. Yaa memang sekarang mereka sedang makan malam bersama diruang makan. Kai menatap chanyeol yg terlihat tidak bersemangat memakan makanannya

"Aku juga berfikir begitu yeol, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kita coba saja" kai meraih segelas air putih yg ada didepannya dan langsung menengguknya hingga habis saat dirinya sudah selesai menghabiskan makananya.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar "baiklah. Kita harus mencobanya" ujar chanyeol mengulang kata-kata yg tadi kai ucapkan dan kembali melahap makanannya dengan sedikit lebih semangat.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, aku mau melihat keadaan si baby dikamarmu takut dia terbangun sekalian aku ingin memberinya susu botol ini. Aku yakin dia belum makan ataupun minum susu" kai tersenyum ia mengambil botol susu yg tadi ia buat untuk si baby dan beranjak dari duduknya, kai menepuk pundak chanyeol pelan sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan chanyeol seorang diri .

"Hah semangat park chanyeol dia baby yg lucu, kau pasti bisa merawat bayi itu. Kau bisa yeol fightingg" gumam chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan ia juga beranjak dari duduknya membawa piring kotor bekas kai dan dirinya makan kewestafel dan mencucinya.

 **.**

 **.**

terlihat chanyeol masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya, padahal matahari sudah memancarkan sinarnya dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7pagi tapi dirinya tidak ada niatan untuk membuka kedua matanya sedikitpun. 15menit yg lalu kai sudah mencoba membangunkannya tapi tetap saja chanyeol tidak bangun juga memang dasar kebo susah untuk dibangunkan kalau sudah tidur, akhirnya kai pun menyerah saat chanyeol tidak bangun juga dan kai pun memutuskan pergi berangkat kesekolah karna tidak mau ksiangan hanya gara-gara membangunkan tiang listris ini

Sampai akhirnya suara tangis bayi yg lumayan keras mampu mengusik tidur seorang park chanyeol. Dirinya mencoba menghiraukan suara tangisan bayi itu yg menurutnya mengganggu namun semakin ia mencoba menghiraukannya suara tangisan itu semakin keras menusuk pendengaran chanyeol. Karna tidak mau mengganggu tetangga apartementnya dengan suara tangisan bayi ini dengan berat hati chanyeol membuka matanya Yg masih mengantuk, ia bersender pada sandaran ranjang dan menupas wajhnya kasar

"Aish jinja! Ini masih pagi kenapa kau sudah menangis saja eoh? Apa kau tidak tau aku ini masih ngantuk" Ujar chanyeol kesal ia melirik bayi laki-laki Yg berada disampingnya masih terus menangis bahkan tangisannya sudah lebih keras dari sebelumnya

Dengan mata yg masih terasa berat untuk dibuka chanyeol akhirnya menggendong bayi laki-laki itu saat tangisnya tidak kunjung reda, chanyeol keluar kamar sambil terus menenangkan sang bayi yg masih menangis dengan cara mengelus punggung sang bayi berniat agar tangisannya sedikit berkurang tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil pasalnya sang bayi masih saja terus menangis . Chanyeol berjalan kearah kamar kai yg berada disamping kamarnya berniat untuk meminta bantuan kai untuk membuatkan susu si bayi karna hanya kai yg tau cara membuat susu ya walaupun membuat susu terbilang mudah hanya perlu mencampurkan susu bubuk dengan air panas lalu dikocok hingga rata itu sudah jadi susu untuk si bayi tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kalau hanya seperti itu chanyeol juga bisa yg jadi permasalahannya adalah ia tidak tau takarannya berapa saja, dirinya tidak tau seberapa banyak susu bubuknya, seberapa banyak air panasnya atau seberapa banyak air dinginnya. ia tidak mau kalau nanti jika dirinya yg membuat susunya malah terlalu kepanasan untuk si bayi atau bisa saja malah terlalu kebanyakan air dinginnya. Atau bisa juga keenceran karna kebanyakan keduanya atu bisa juga kekentelan karna kebanyakan susu bubuknya? Ahh chanyeol pusing membayangkannya maka dari itu ia lebih memilih kekamar kai untuk meminta bantuan.

Namun baru saja kaki panjangnya memasuki kamar kai Mata chanyeol langsung melebar saat melihat kamar kai sudah kosong dan tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda bahwa kai disana "jinja? Kai tidak ada? Kemana anak itu? Apa jangan-jangan kai sudah berangkat kesekolah? Andwaeee bagaimana ini?"

Chanyeol mulai panik saat kai sahabat karibnya yg ingin dimintai bantuan malah tidak ada dikamarnya, oh apa yg harus chanyeol lakukan? Apa ia harus mencoba membuat susu sendiri? Bagaimanapun juga bayi ini pasti haus dan membutuhkan susu kau tidak bisa membiarkanya terus menangis seperti ini yeol kau harus membuatkan susu untuknya Gumam chanyeol dalam hati. Dan setelah memantapkan hatinya akhirnya chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuatkan susu sibayi sendiri dengan bakat pengetahuan seadanya ia mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatu yg akan ia gunakan.

Chanyeol meletakan bayi laki-laki itu diatas meja makan yg berada didapur yg beralaskan selimut, ia sengaja menaruh bayi itu disana agar acara nya membuatkan susu untuk sibayi tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Chanyeol mulai menyalakan kompor dan menaruh panci kecil berisi setengah air ia berfikir untuk memasak air terlebih dahulu. Sambil menunggu air mendidih chanyeol mengambil susu bubuk yg diletakan dilaci yg berada diatas kepalanya ia mengambil kardus susu tersebut dan mulai membaca cara-cara membuat susu yg benar.

"Disini dituliskan Kalau susunya 2sendok airnya 4mil. Berarti kalau 3sendok airnya 6mil. Ah berarti airnya dikalikan 2kali lipat dari jumlah takaran susunya. Baiklah sekarang aku mengerti" chanyeol tersenyum saat dirinya sudah paham cara membuat susu yg benar ia pun mulai mengambil 3sendok susu bubuk dan dimasukan kedalam botol yg berada ditangan kirinya. Ia kembali menyimpan kardus susu itu ketempat semula

"Ah airnya sudah mendidih.." ujar chanyeol heboh ia langsung mematikan kompor saat air yg berada didalam panci sudah mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung bertanda kalau airnya sudah matang atau mendidih, dengan pelan-pelan chanyeol mulai menuangkan air panas itu kebotol yg berada ditangannya sebanyak 3mil

"Ah shitt..panas sekali" geram chanyeol saat tangannya tidak sengaja terkena tetesan air panas yg ia tuang kedalam botol, ia mengibas ngibaskan tangannya bermaksud untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri ditangannya.

Setelah air panasnya sudah terisi didalam botol chanyeol mengambil air dingin yg berada didalam botol (air dingin tapi bukan dingin yg dalam artian air dari kulkas) dan menuangkannya kedalam botol susu tersebut sebanyak 3mil chanyeol memang sengaja memberikan 3mil air hangat dan 3mil air dingin ia berfikir dengan begitu panas nya akan sama tida terlalu panas atau pun terlalu dingin.. Ia menutup botol itu dan mulai mengocoknya pelan agar susu bubuk dengan air nya bisa merata, merasa susu nya sudah merata chanyeol berjalan kearah bayi laki-laki mungil yg masih menangis diatas meja

"Ah mian baby boy hyung kelamaan ya membuatkan susu untukmu? Maafkan hyungmu ini ya karna ini pertamakalinya untuku membuatkan susu untuk bayi sepertimu" chanyeol mengangkat bayi itu kedalam gendongannya ia memangku bayi laki-laki itu diatas pahanya dan mulai memberikan botol susu yg tadi ia buatkan kepada sang bayi dan saat chanyeol memberikan botol susu tersebut kepada sang bayi seketika itu juga tangis sang bayi mereda saat mulutnya sudah tersumpal dengan botol susu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya ia mengelus kepala sang bayi dengan pelan ia benar-benar gemas dengan kelakuan bayi ini padahal hanya diberikan susu botol tapi tangisannya langsung berhenti seketika, ck namanya juga anak kecil

"kau lucu sekali baby boy" ujar chanyeol tersenyum dan masih mengelus kepala sang bayi yg sedang asik dengan botolnya dan sesekali ia mencium puncak kepala bayi laki-laki tu

Chanyeol masih terus memperhatikan sang bayi yg masih asik menikmati susunya sampai beberapa menit kemudian sang bayi menjatuhkan botol susu yg Sedang dipegangnya hinga menggelinding kebawah meja.

"Yaa kenapa kau membuang botol susunya eoh? Apa karna susunya sudah habis makanya kau membuangnya eoh? Dasar anak pintar" chanyeol menundukan badannya agar bisa menambil botol susu yg menggelinding kebawah meja makan dan benar saja ucapan chanyeol tadi botol susu nya sudah kosong tidak tersisa sedikitpun pantas saja sang bayi langsung menjatuhkan botolnya. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mengingat tingkah sang bayi ia pun membawa botol susu kosong itu kewestafel untuk dicuci

"Jaa sekarang waktunya kau mandi baby boy.." ujar chanyeol lagi setelah selesai mencuci botol susunya, ia menciumi perut sang bayi dan mengusak-usakan wajahnya diperut sang bayi sedangkan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu babyi laki-laki ini hanya bisa tertawa dengan mulut yg melebar menampilkan 2gigi depannya yg baru saja tumbuh. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan

Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandi yg berada dikamarnya namun sebelumnya ia sudah terlebih dahulu menaruh si baby boy diatas ranjangnya dan memberikannya mainan agar tidak menangis selagi dirinya sedang menyiapkan air untuk dirinya dan baby boy mandi. Ya memang chanyeol berniat untuk mandi bersama dengan sang bayi mengingat disini cuma ada mereka berdua ya mau tidak mau chanyeol harus mandi dengan baby boy ini. Karna tidak mungkin kan chanyeol meninghalkan baby boy sendirian hanya untuk mandi nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan baby boy dia juga yg repot kan?

Setelah merasa semua keperluan untuk mandi sudah siap chanyeol kembali memasuki kamarnya dan menghampiri sang baby boy diranjangnya.

"Hy baby boy apa kau sudah siap untuk mandi dengan hyung?" Ujar chanyeol ia mencoba mengajak sang baby boy berbicara ya walaupun ia tau ucapannya tidak akan dijawab sedikitpun.

Seperti tau ucapan chanyeol sang bayi tertawa riang sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya keudara dengan kedua tangan yg merentang kedepan seperti minta digendong oleh chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat sang baby boy merespon ucapannya ya walaupun hanya dengan gerakan bukan kata-kata tapi setidaknya itu masih bagus berarti ucapannya masih didengarkan oleh sang bayi, walaupun chanyeol sendiri tidak tau apakah sang bayi benar-benar mengerti ucapannya atau tidak.

"Hyung lepaskan bajumu dulu yaa, kau diam sebentar" chanyeol pun mulai melucuti pakaian yg melekat ditubuh sang bayi dengan pelan, tak lupa sesekali ia mengajak sang bayi berbicara hanya sekedar untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak menangis.

Setelah semua pakaian sang bayi sudah terlepas chanyeol langsung mengendong sang bayi dan membawanya kedalam kamar mandi. dirinya melepas pakain yg melekat ditubuhnya dan langsung masuk kedalam bathtub yg berisi air hangat bersama sang bayi. Ia mendudukkan sang bayi berhadapan dengannya dan memberikan mainan bebek-bebekan yg tadi chanyeol bawa kepada sang bayi bermaksud agar sang bayi tidak menangis saat mandi bersamanya dan itu termasuk salah satu tips untuk membuat bayi agar tidak sering menangis dan tadi juga saat dirinya melepaskan baju sang bayi ia sengaja mengajak sang bayi berinteraksi agar sang bayi tidak menangis. Tips Itu semua chanyeol dapatkan dari google karna semalam ia memang sengaja browsing diinternet cara merawat bayi dengan benar ia melakukan itu agar tidak terlalu kewalahan ataupun kesulitan dalam merawat sang bayi. Dan terbukti sekarang ia tidak terlalu kewalahan ataupun kesulitan merawat sang bayi untuk hari ini ya walaupun belum terhitung seharian penuh baru setengah hari tapi setidaknya ia tidak merasa stres dalam melakukannya.

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga.." ujar chanyeol mendengus setelah dirinya baru saja selesai memakaikan baju kepada baby boy -julukan untuk sang bayi laki-laki ini dari chanyeol- setelah acara mandi bersama mereka sudah selesai beberapa menit yg lalu.

Chanyeol sudah memakaikan baju, memberikan minyak kayuputih diperut sang bayi bermaksud agar sang bayi merasa hangat, ia juga tidak lupa memberikan bedak ditubuh dan diwajah sang bayi agar wangi Dan itu semua sudah chanyeol lakukan dengan baik sesuai tips yg semalam ia dapatkan. Melihat sang bayi sudah terlihat tampan chanyeol tersenyum kearah sang bayi dan Ia pun memilih untuk memakai bajunya terlebih dahulu selagi sang bayi sedang sibuk dengan mainanya sendiri. Chanyeol berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya dan memilih-milih baju mana yg akan ia kenakan, ia mengambil kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan celana jeans selutut chanyeol pun langsung memakaikan pakaian itu ketubuhnya yg masih terbalut bathrobe.

Beberapa menit kemudian chanyeol sudah rapi dengan pakainnya kini dirinya sedang berdiri didepan cermin yg ada dikamarnya sambil merapikan rambutnya yg basah dengan jari-jari panjangnya setelah rambutnya sudah terlihat keren Chanyeol mengambil parfume kesukaannya dan menyemprotkan keseluruh tubuh. Wangi itu lah kata yg pas untuk chanyeol saat ini ah bahkan bukan hanya wangi tapi juga keren walaupun chanyeol hanya menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana jeans pendek itu tidak mempengaruhi ketampanan dan kharisma seorang park chanyeol.

"Hayy baby boy, kau sedang apa eum?" Ujar chanyeol saat dirinya sudah berada disamping sang bayi yg masih asik sendiri dengan mainannya.

Sang bayi tidak menjawab ia hanya menoleh kearah chanyeol sebentar dan kembali memainkan robot-robotan ditangannya. Ah iya kalian pasti bingung kan kenapa tiba-tiba saja dikamar chanyeol sudah ada berbagai macam mainan bayi padahal kemarin tidak ada? Jawabannya adalah semalam chanyeol sengaja keluar malam-malam hanya untuk membelikan mainan untuk sang bayi setelah ia membaca tips yg ia dapat dari internet chanyeol langsung pergi ketoko mainan. karna didalam tips itu tertulis kalau anak kecil membutuhkan sebuah mainan ya walaupun itu masih bayi sekalipun tapi tetap saja harus membutuhkan mainan agar bayi atau anak kecil tidak sering menangis ataupun kalu bayi nya menangis kita akan mudah meredakan tangisnya hanya dengan memberikan sang bayi mainan, maka dari itu chanyeol langsung membeli mainan dan keperluan sang bayi lainnya sebanyak-banyaknya walaupun itu sudah tengah malam sekalipun chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Asik sekali bermain robotnya sampai hyungmu ini dihiraukan begitu saja," chanyol mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap sang bayi seolah-olah dirinya sedang merajuk kepada sang bayi karna sudah dihiraukan. ck tidak ingat umur

Chanyeol melirik jam yg menempel ditembok kamarnya, sejak ia bangun tidur sampai sekarang dirinya belum melihat jam sekalipun.

"sudah jam 11 rupanya. Berarti sebentar lagi kai pulang sekolah, lebih baik aku memasak untuk makan siang nanti." Gumam chanyeol pelan ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan membawa sang bayi kedalam gendongannya tidak lupa ia membawa mainan robot-robotannya.

"Jaa ikut hyung kita akan memasak sekarang kau pasti lapar kan baby boy. " chanyeol menciumi pipi gembul sang bayi sambil berjalan kearah dapur untuk memasak makanan untuk dirinya,kai dan sang bayi makan siang

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat chanyeol sedang berkutik dengan bahan-bahan makanan yg ada didepannya, sesekali dirinya berjalan kesana kemari hanya untuk sekedar mengcek masakan yg ada dikompor apakah sudah matang atau belum, kadang juga ia kesana kemari untuk megambil bahan makanan yg kurang didalam kulkas. Ia mengelap keringat yg mengalir dipelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya terlihat seperti kelelahan dan kalau dilihat-lihat sekarang chanyeol seperti seorang suami yg harus menjaga anaknya dirumah dan membuatkan makanan untuk sang istri yg sedang bekerja. Chanyeol masih fokus mengiris wortel dengan teliti hingga telinganya tiba-tiba saja menangkap suara seseorang yg sudah tidak asing lagi baginya

"Hy baby boy kau sedang apa?" Ujar seseorang dari belakang chanyeol dan sepertinya orang itu sedang mengajak sang bayi berbincang karna tidak mungkin orang itu memanggil chanyeol dengan sebutan baby boy chanyeolkan sudah besar jadi tidak pantas kalau dipanggil baby lagi. ckck

"Tumben kau sudah pulang jam segini kai?" Ujar chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun saat mengetahui orang itu adalah kai sahabatnya yg baru saja pulang sekolah.

Kai berjalan mendekati chanyeol dengan sang baby yg sudah berada didalam gendongannya sambil berkata "aku sengaja pulang cepat karna aku ingin bermain dengan baby boy. Dan tadi disekolah juga banyak guru yg absen masuk kelas itu membosankan"

Alis chanyeol bertautan saat mendengar ucapan kai, apa? Guru absen masuk kelas dia bilang membosankan? Tumben sekali biasanya dia paling malas kalau guru masuk kekelas dan akan berteriak histeris saat guru absen mengajar dikelas tapi kenapa sekarang malah berubah? Apa kepala kai terbentur sesuatu saat disekolah tadi makanya ia berkata seperti itu?.

Chanyeol menatap kai dengan tatapan bingung, ia menempelkan punggung tangannya dikening kai dan berkata "kau tidak kesambet kan kai?"

"Yaa kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja" ujar kai kesal dan menepis tangan chanyeol yg menempel dikeningnya

"Ucapanmu aneh temsek, tumben kau bosan saat guru absen mengajar dikelas biasanya kau kan bahagia kalau guru tidak masuk kelas tapi kenapa sekarang tidak?"

Kai berdecak malas mendengar ucapan chanyeol "kau bodoh eoh? Aku bosan karna kau tidak ada dikelas saat guru absen mengajar kalau kau ada aku kan bisa mengajakmu makan dikantin atau menjaili si pendek byun itu dan karna tadi kau tidak ada aku hanya bisa tidur dikelas saat guru tidak ada makanya aku bilang membosankan"

"Aigoo ternyata kau merindukanku eoh? Aku tidak menyangka, padahal kau baru berpisah dengan ku beberapa jam saja tapi kau sudah merindukanku. Aku tidak menyangka kai" ujar chanyeol mengejek

#Ttaakkk

"Yaa kenapa kau memukulku?" Ujar chanyeol kesal saat Sebuah pukulan dari kai mendarat mulus dikepalanya

"Itu karna sifat percaya dirimu terlalu berlebihan, kau tau aku tidak pernah sekalipun merindukan namja yg memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata sepertimu. cih mana mungkin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi bodoh" kai berdecak malas dan langsung pergi meninggalkan chanyeol setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya. Ia tidak mau meladeni sifat percaya diri chanyeol yg terlalu berlebihan itu menjijikan mana mungkin dirina merindukan nama bodoh seperti chanyeol dalam mimpi pun kai tidak sudi.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia mengelus kepalanya yg masih terasa sakit karna pukulan kai dan menatap punggung kai dengan tatapan membunuh. Ingin sekali chanyeol melempar kai dengan pisau yg ada ditangannya tapi diurungkan ia tidak mau mendekam dipenjara hanya karna membunuh sahabatnya dan kalau dirinya membunuh kai pasti akan ada berita yg bertuliskan "seorang namja membunuh sahabatnya sendiri karna marah dirinya dipukul" ck itu tidak lucu dan terkesan menjijikan. Terlalu dramatis pikir chanyeol akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan kembali melanjutkan acara masak memasaknya

15menit kemudian masakan chanyeol pun matang ia mentata semua masakan yg ia buat diatas meja dengan rapih,

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga" chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya sudah selesai dengan baik, ia menarik kursi yg ada didepannya dan mendudukkan dirinya disana tapi beberapa detik kemudian dirinya kembali berdiri saat mengingat kai tidak kuncung kembali keruang makan.

"Aish kemana sitemsek itu. YAAA KIM JONGIN CEPAT KESINI MAKAN SIANG SUDAH SIAP" ujar chanyeol sedikit berteriak diakhir kalimatnya saat memanggil kai agar datang keruang makan. Ia sengaja berteriak untuk memanggil kai karna ia malas mendatangi kamar kai hanya untuk mengajaknya makan siang itu sangat merepotkan pikir chanyeol.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian chanyeol melihat kai datang keruang makan seorang diri, eh seorang diri? Tunggu kemana baby boy? Kenapa kai hanya datang sendirian? Bukannya tadi kai membawa baby boy kekamarnya? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia tidak membawanya keruang makan lagi? Bukannya Baby boy juga harus makan siang? Pikir chanyeol dalam hati

"Baby boy sedang tidur dikamarku, kurasa dia kelelahan karna dari tadi dia terus bermain" ujar kai saat melihat raut wajah bingung chanyeol, aneh kenapa kai seperti tau apa yg sedang chanyeol pikirkan? Apa jangan-jangan sekarang kai bisa membaca pikirannya? Ah tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kai itu kan bukan golongan anak pintar ataupun memiliki keajaiban jadi tidak mungkin kalau kai tiba-tiba saja bisa membaca pikirannya dan mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja pikir chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya menerti, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menatap kai khawair seraya berkata "Baiklah, eh tapi apa dia tidak lapar? Dari tadi pagi dia hanya meminum susu itu pun baru sekali"

"Kau tenang saja nanti aku yg akan membuatkannya susu setelah makan, sekarang kau makan saja itu urusan belakangan" ujar kai dengan mulut yg terus mengunyah makan siangnya, entah sejak kapan kai sudah mengambil makanan untuk makan siangnya dan sudah melahapnya begitu saja tanpa chanyeol ketahui padahal chanyeol saja belum mengambil apapun dipiringnya.

"Baiklah.." chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai mengambil makanan yg tersedia diatas meja untuk ia santap siang ini. Keheningan mulai menghiasi meja makan yg mereka tempati hanya terdengan dentingan sendok dan piring yg beradu memang kebiasaan mereka saat makan seperti ini diam satu sama lain tanpa bersuara kalaupun bersuara itu hanya sekedar bincang-bincang itupun tidak berjalan lama tapi untungnya mereka tetap enjoy dengan situasi seperti itu.

Namuan baru beberapa menit keheningan melanda mereka tiba-tiba saja kai mengeluarkan suaranya dan berkata "tadi disekolah si byun kurcaci pendek mencarimu"

Tangan Chanyeol yg berniat ingin memasukan makanan kedalam mulut langsung berhenti diudara, ia menatap kai dengan kening yg berkerut menandakan dirinya sedang bingung. Karna tumben sekali si kurcaci pendek itu mencarinya biasanya juga tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya tidak masuk sekolah tapi kenapa sekarang berubah? Aneh..

"Tumben kurcaci pendek itu mencariku memangnya ada apa?"

Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan berkata "aku tidak tau, dia hanya bertanya dimana kau dan aku menjawab tidak masuk tapi saat aku bertanya dengannya ada apa dia hanya diam dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Aneh"

Kening chanyeol yg memang sudah berkerut, kerutannya bertambah dalam saat mendengar penuturan yg kai berikan, see? Benar kan apa yg chanyeol pikirkan tumben bocah itu menanyakan keberadaannya apa kurcaci kecil itu sedang salah minum obat makanya ia menanyakan keberadaan chanyeol. Chanyeol heran saja pasalnya mereka kan tidak pernah akur sekalipun, sekalinya bertemu pasti ada saja diantara mereka yg berbuat jail entah itu chanyeol ataupun baekhyun.

"Lebih baik besok kau tanya saja langsung, menurutku sepertinya ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yg penting" ujar kai lagi saat melihat chaneol hanya diam membisu dengan wajah tampang bodohnya

Chanyeol tidak menjawab ia hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya dengan mulut yg terus mengunyah makan siangnya. Sepertinya ia harus mengikuti saran kai untuk menanyakan nya langsung besok pada kurcaci pendek itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santainya melewati koridor sekolah dengan senandung kecil yg keluar dari mulutnya, sepertinya pagi ini mood chanyeol sedang baik terlihat dari wajahnya yg selalu menampilkan senyumannya saat dirinya berpapasan dengan yeoja yg bisa dibilang penggemar chanyeol. Walalupun chanyeol tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan wanita karna dirinya adalah GAY sejati tapi demi sopan santun kepada sesama manusia makanya ia mencoba ramah dengan siapapun.

Kalian ingin tau kenapa chanyeol terlihat sangat happy pagi ini? Itu karna dirinya sebelum berangkat kesekolah sempat menjaili kai yg masih tertidur dan sulit dibangunkan, karna merasa kesal kai tidak kunjung bangun chanyeol pun berteriak "kebakaran" tepat ditelinga kai dan sudah pasti itu membuat kai terbangun dengan hebohnya ia langsung berlari kekamar mandi dan keluar membawa seember air sambil berkata "dimana kebakarannya" dengan tampang super panik. Dan karna berhasil mengerjai kai chanyeol tertawa terbahak saat melihat ekperesi kai yg menurutnya super lucu. Karna tidak mau mendapat amukan dari kai chanyeol langsung lari dari kamar kai untuk berangkat kesekolah sambil berkata "jenggot tetangga sebelah kai yg kebakaran"

Dan setelah itu chanyeol sempat mendengar kai berteriak mencacinya tapi tidak terlalu jelas karna dirinya sudah berada diluar apartemen dengan tawa yg belum juga reda.

Dari situlah asal usul mood chanyeol baik pagi ini, aneh bukan? Chanyeol malah senang diatas penderitaan orang -_-

Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya yg sudah lumayan ramai, ia berjalan kearah bangkunya yg letaknya dari baris depan yg paling pojok dan berada dibaris keempat dari depan (susah amat ngejelasinnya yaa) bisa dibilang chanyeol duduk dipojokan kelas. Ia mendudukan bokongnya dikursi saat sudah sampai ditempat duduknya namun baru saja chanyeol ingin menaruh tasnya diatas meja tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yg menghampiri mejanya dengan wajah yg terlihat tidak bersahabat.

"Yaa tiang listrik bodoh kemana kau kemarin eoh?" Ujar orang itu dengan suara nyaringnya dan wajah yg dibuat super duper galak ah tapi dimata chanyeol itu malah tidak terlihat galak melainkan malah lucu seperti puppy yg sedang memelas ck.. kalian pasti sudah taukan siapa orang itu, karna siapa lagi yg memanggil chanyeol tiang listrik bodoh selain baekhyun seorang.

Chanyeol mengorek telinganya saat suara melengking baekhyun berdengung ditelinga kiri chanyeol sambil berkata "bisa kau pelankan sedikit suaramu kurcaci pendek, kau tau suaramu itu seperti nenek sihir."

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan chanyeol ia berdecak pinggang dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah chanyeol sambil berkata "apa kau bilang? Nenek sihir? Enak saja kalau bicara asal kau tau tiang listrik bodoh suaraku ini sangat merdu bahkan suzy sonsaengnim memuji suaraku. Jadi kau jangan asal bicara bodoh"

"Cihh percaya dirimu terlalu tinggu kurcaci pendek, mungkin suzy sonsaengnim mengatakannya terpaksa karna tidak tega melihat wajah memelasmu" chanyeol mendorong kening baekhyun yg berada didepan wajahnya dengan telunjuk panjangnya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Yaa enak saja kau kalau bicara tiang listrik bodoh, aku mem..." ucapan baekhyun terpotong saat chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu menyela ucapannya

"Ah iya semalam kai bilang padaku kalau kau kemarin mencariku? Apa itu benar?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Ujar baekhyun masih dengan nada kesalnya

"Aigoo aku tidak menyangkan sang kurcaci pendek sepertimu mencariku padahal aku tidak masuk hanya sehari tapi kau sudah mencariku, apa kau kesepian tidak ada aku? Karna tidak ada yg menjailimu? Kalau kau mencariku Berarti itu artinya kau merindukan kehadiranku iya kan?" Tanya chanyeol menyeringai kini giliran chanyeol yg mencondongkan wajahnya kearah baekhyun dan itu sontak membuat baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya karna terkejut

"Cih percaya dirimu terlalu berlebihan tiang listrik bodoh, mana mungkin aku merindukan namja bodoh seperti mu itu hanya dalam mimpi, park idiot" baekhyun yg kesal langsung mendorong kepala chanyeol dengan kencang dan itu hampir saja membuat kepala chanyeol membentur tembok dibelakangnya

"Sudahlah langsung pada intinya saja aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk beradu mulu denganmu, nanti sehabis pulang sekolah aku akan keapartemenmu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Ingat itu" ujar baekhyun lagi sambil menunjuk wajah chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya

Chanyeol menepis tangan baekhyun kasar dan berkata "apa maksudmu? Bukannya waktu itu kau bilang tidak mau satu kelompok denganku? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah meminta untuk menerjakan tugas diapartemenku?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia menatap chanyeol yg masih menunjukan ekpresi bingungnya, sebenarnya baekhyun malas menjelaskan semuanya pada chanyeol kalau dirinya gagal membujuk choi sonsaengnim untuk tidak memasukkan baekhyun dengan kelompok chanyeol bukannya mendapat persetujuan malah baekhyun mendapatkan hal seperti ini, hal yg paling benar-benar ia jauhi satu kelompok dengan chanyeoltapi kenapa sekaang dirinya yg harus satu kelompok dengan chanyeol dan itu hanya berdua ingat hanya BERDUA dengan chanyeol. Tidak ada sehn ataupun sitemsek itu menyebalkan

"Makanya kemarin masuk jangan membolos" cibir baekhyun

"Bukan jawaban itu yg aku mau, cepat katakan kenapa kau mau datang keapartemenku untuk mengerjakan tugas? Ah atau kau tidak bisa membujuk choi sonsaengnim makanya kau mengajakku untuk menerjakan tugas iya kan?"

"Ahh diam kau ini semua juga karna kau, permintaanku agar tidak satu kelompok denganmu ditolak habis-habisan dengan choi sonsaengnim, choi sonsaengnim marah kepadaku makanya aku dihukum untuk satu kelompok denganmu dan itu hanya berdua. Benar-benar sial" baekhyun memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimatnya dan mendengus kesal

Mata chanyeol terbuka lebar mendengar penjelasan baekhyun barusan, apa ia tidak salah dengar kenapa jadi kelompoknya hanya berdua dengan baekhyun? Bagaimana nasip kai dan si manusia albino itu? Ah ayolah bukan ini tujuan chanyeol tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini eoh? Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya dan menatap baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Sial kenapa jadi seperti ini eoh? Kenapa kau tidak menolak? Kau itu kan bisa menolaknya agar kelompok kita tidak berubah sedikit pun, lalu kalau kita hanya berdua bagaimana dengan kai dan temanmu itu si manusia albino?"

"Tanpa kau suruh aku juga sudah menolak tapi aku tetap tidak bisa, kau tau sendiri kan choi sonsaengnim itu terkenal kiler disekolah dan semua perkataannya tidak bisa ditentang sedikitpun. Dan masalah kai dan sehun kau tidak perlu takut mereka sudah mendapatkan kelompok mereka masing-masing. Jangan banyak protes lagi kalau tidak mau mendapat hukuman lebih dari choi sonsaengnim, pokoknya sehabis pulang sekolah nanti aku akan keapartemenmu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" ujar baekhyun langsug pergi begitu saja setelah dirinya menyelesaikan ucapannya tanpa menoleh kearah chanyeol sedikipun yg kini wajahnya sudah terlihat merah padam amarah dan kekesalannya

"Ah shit kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku tidak mau satu kelompok apalagi ini hanya berdua dengan kurcaci pendek itu, aku tidak mau" hati chanyeol menjerit keras sambil menatap punggung baekhyun yg semakin lama -semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Dirinya bener-benar tidak percaya dengan keputusan choi sonsaengnim yg menyuruhnya satu kelompok hanya berdua dan itu dengan si kurcaci pendek menyebalkan itu. sebenarnya chanyeol akan fine-fine saja kalau satu kelompok dengan orang lain walaupun hanya berdua asalkan itu bukan dengan si kurcaci pendek menyebalkan itu, chanyeol tidak suka dengan baekhyun karna chanyeol tidak menyukai sifat baekhyun yg selalu membuat keributan ataupun kehebohan dimanapun dia berada dan chanyeol yg menyukai ketenangan merasa terganggu karna sifat baekhyun yg sering membuat keributan itu maka dari itu chanyeol selalu menghindari baekhyun kalau baekhyun sedang membuat keributan ya walaupun chanyeol akui dirinya juga senang membuat baekhyun marah ataupun kesal dengan dirinya karna selalu mengganggu ataupun mengusili baekhyun dengan kelakuan-kelakuan jailnya dan mungkin itu sudah menjadi hobi sehari-hari chanyeol. Dan sekarang apa? Chanyeol malah HARUS satu kelompok dan itu hanya berdua dengan kurcaci pendek yg super duper berisik itu? Apa yg harus chanyeol lakukan tuhan.. T...T

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang seklah sudah berbuny beberapa menit yg lalu namun chanyeol belum juga berniat untuk pulang dan beristirahat, pikirannya masih kacau ia bingung harus berkata apa pada baekhyun ia tidak mau kalau baekhyun mengetahui bahwa diapartemen yg chanyeol dan kai tempati ada seorang bayi. Kalian tau sendiri bagaimana sifat baekhyun ia pasti akan heboh jika mengetahui hal baru yg tidak biasa dan itu membuat chanyeol pusing memikirkannya apa yg harus chanyeol lakukan? Menolak baekhyun untuk tidak datang keapartemannya dan mengerjakan tugas disekolah saja atau tetap membiarkan baekhyun datang keapartemannya dan mengetahui semuanya? Atau bahkan kalau baekhyun sudah tau ia akan memberitau pada semua anak-anak disekolah ini bahwa chanyeol menyimpan seorang anak diapartemenya kalian tau sendiri kan baekhyun itu tipikal orang yg suka bergosip sana sini. Ah gaswat kalau hal itu sampai terjadi mau dikemanakan muka chanyeol?

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya yg sedari tadi menempel diatas meja saat merasakan pundaknya disentuh seseorang, chanyeol mendengus kesal saat orang yg menyentuh pundaknya adalah baekhyun si kurcaci menyebalkan yg sedang chanyeol khawatirkan sedang tersenyum innocent kearah chanyeol

"Ada apa?" Tanya chanyeol langsung pada intinya, ia sedang tidak mood untuk berkata panjang

"Kau tidak lupa kan? Aku akan kerumahmu nanti sekitar jam .." baekhyun melirik jam yg melingkar manis ditangan kirinya dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "2 aku sudah sampai didepan apartemenmu"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa jangan lupa sediakan makanan yg banyak untukku" baekhyun berteriak sambil berlari meninggalkan chanyeol seorang diri didalam kelas

"Ah sial, apa yg harus aku lakukan?" Ujar chanyeol, ia terlihat sedang berfikir untuk jalan keluarnya ya walaupun ini termasuk masalah sepele tapi kalau sudah menyangkut kurcaci pendek itu bukan lagi masalah sepele tapi akan menjadi masalah besar. Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya saat sebuah ide melontas diotaknya dan ia tersenyum puas untuk idenya ini.

"Mungkin ini akan berhasil" gumam chanyeol ia merogoh kantong celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan benda pipih berbentuk persegi berwarna putih dari kantongnya, ia mencari nama seseorang dikontak dan langsung mendial icon hijau saat sudah menemukan nama yg ia cari, chanyeol menempelkan ponsel tersebut ditelinga kirinya jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja yg ada didepannya sambil menunggu panggilannya diterima orang disebrang sana.

"Yeoboseyo" ujar orang tersebut saat menerima panggilan chanyeol, orang it adalah kai sahabat chanyeol

"Yaa kai apa kau ada diapartemen bersama baby boy?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Tumben kau bertanya"

Chanyeol sempat terdiam beberapa lama ia berfikir bagamana mengatakannya pada kai kalau ia ingin meminta bantuan dengan kai, "kau tau kan kalau aku dan sikurcaci pendek itu satu kelompok dan itu hanya brdua?"

"Iya aku tau lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Hari ini kurcaci itu ingin datang kepartemenku untuk mengerjakan tugas, aku tidak mau kalau dia tau diaprtemenku ada seorang bayi. Kau tau sendiri kan dia itu biang rumpi"

Kai tidak njawab ia masih mendegarkan chanyeol ia yakin chanyeol akan melanjutkan ucapannya dan benar beberapa detik kemudian chanyeol berdehem sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan denganmu kai, bisakah kau bawa baby boy berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar sampai si kurcaci pendek itu pulang kerumahnya lagi. Kau boleh membawa mobilku dan memakai ATMku untuk hari ini tapi dengan syarat kau ajak baby boy bermain"

Chanyeol mendengar kai membuang nafasnya kasar, ia tidak mendengar kai mengeluarkan sepatah katapun chanyeol yakin kai sedang berfikir dengan tawarannya karna chanyeol tau kai paling tidak suka berkeluyuran diluar pada siang hari tapi hari ini malah chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk keluar bahkan mengajak si baby boy segala. Menyusahkan

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, jam berapa dia datang?" Tanya kai akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa menit keheningan melanda

Chabyeol melirik alroji yg melingkar ditangan kirinya dan berkata "Kurcaci itu bilang jam 2 sudah sampai diapartemanku, itu artinya satu setengah jam lagi kurcaci itu akan datang"

"Baiklah aku akan siap-siap sekarang untuk membawa baby boy bermain"

"Terimakasih sudah mau membantuku, kau ambil saja kunci mobil dan ATMku dilaci nakas samping tempat tidurku"

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih ini juga sudah tugasku untuk merahasiakan baby boy ini karna baby boy ini tanggung jawab kita berdua bukan hanya kau jadi santai saja."

"Baiklah kau memang sahabatku, aku matikan ya?" Ujar chanyeol dan langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan kai setelah mendapat persetujuan dari kai.

"Untung kai bisa diajak bekerja sama" ujar chanyeol tersenyum, ia senang karna keberadaan kai bisa membantunya untuk saat ini karna selama kai dan chanyeol hidup bersama kai selalu membuat chanyeol kesal dengan kelakuannya yg aneh dan sering membuat chanyeol kewalahan sendiri walaupun begitu chanyeol masih tetap menganggap kai sebagai sahabatnya bagaimanapun situsi yg sedang menimpa mereka kai selalu ada disaat chanyeol membutuhkan bantuan begitu juga sebaliknya. dan contohnya seperti sekarang chanyeol bersyukur kai mau membantunya. Chanyeol pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu pergi keluar kelasnya menuju parkiran sekolah, ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi ia juga tidak mau mendapat amukan dari kurcaci pendek menyebalkan itu kalau dirinya malah telat sampai diaprtemannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 lewat 15menit tapi kurcaci pendek baekhyun belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya diapartemen chanyeol, chanyeol yg memang sebagai pemilik apartemen hanya bisa menunggu sambil menyaksikan acara televisi yg menayangkan drama korea kesukaan yeoja-yeoja yg menurutnya itu adalah drama yg membosankan dan juga drama cengeng karna yg chanyeol ketahui setiap yeoja yg menonton drama itu pasti akan berakhir menangis entah itu apa alasannya chanyeol tidak pernah peduli sedikit pun.

"Hahh kemana kurcaci pendek itu katanya jam dua sudah sampai disini tapi ini sudah lewat lima belas menit dari janjinya dia belum datang juga" chanyeol mendengus bosan, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur bermaksud mau mengambil snack dan minuman untuk dirinya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar seseorang menekan bel apartemennya. Dan chanyeol pun mmutar arah jalannya yg tadinya ingin kedapur menjadi pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu.

ting tong ting tong

"Yaa sebentar" chanyeol bergumam saat suara bel apartemennya terus saj berbunyi tidak ada henti-hentinya

Dan baru saja chanyeol membukakan pintu apartemennya ia sudah dihadiahi omelan dari seorang byun baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya

"Kenapa lama sekali eoh?" Ujar orang itu yg ternyata baekhyun sudah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah yg ditekuk kesal

"Suka-suka ini apartemenku, apa masalahmu mau aku membukanya atau tidak itu terserahku" chanyeol melenggang pergi kembali kedalam apartemennya meinggalkan baekhyun begitu saja yg masih menggerutu kesal didepan pintu.

Baekhyun yg memang sudah kesal tambah kesal melihat kelakuan chanyeol yg seenak jidatnya memperlakukan tamunya tidak sopan, baekhyun menutup pintu apartemen chanyeol dengan keras dan menyusul chanyeol yg sudah berada didalam dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau tunggu sini dulu aku mau mengambil makanan didapur untuk kita" ujar chanyeol dan lagi-lagi pergi begitu saja meninggalkan baekhyun seorang diri diruang tamu (poor baekhyun sabar ya baek)

Dan tak beberapa lama baekhyun melihat chanyeol datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa nampan ditangannya yg berisi beberapa cemilan dan 2gelas air yg baekhyun tau itu untuk mereka berdua. Chanyeol menaruh nampan yg ia bawa diatas meja yg berada didepan baekhyun dan langaung duduk begitu saja disofa yg bersebrangan dengan baekhyun duduk

"Silahkan minum aku tau kau haus"

Baekhyun berdecak malas mendengar ucapan chanyeol "cih sok tau kau tiang listrik bodoh, sebelum aku kerumahmu aku sudah minum lumayan banyak dan aku juga sudah mengisi perutku dengan makanan jadi mana mungkin aku kehausan"

"Bagus kalau begitu jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan makanan untukmu"

"Cih aku datang kesini bukan untuk meminta makanan denganmu tapi aku kesini ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok" ujar baekhyun dengan nada kesal

Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat wajah baekhyun sedikit memerah sepertinya emosi baekhyun sudah terpancing hanya dengan ucapannya yg sepele -itu pendapatmu park chanyeol untuk baekhyun itu bukan lah ucapan sepele tapi ucapan mengejek-

"Cepat ambil laptopmu dan buku-buku yg kita perlukan, jangan menyeringai tidak jelas seperti itu kau terlihat semakin bodoh kalau seperti itu" cibir baekhyun lagi sambil menyeringai kecil saat mengatakan itu

Mendegar baehyun memerintahnya secaa langsung chanyeol berdecak kesal dan menatap baekhyun sengit ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk mengambil laptop beserta buku yg mereka berdua perlukan untuk mengerjakan tuas kelompok. Baekhyun terkikik melihat punggung chanyeol yg menjauh ia merasa menang dari chanyeol saat ini karna ia bisa menyuruh chanyeol. Jarang-jarang chanyeol mau disuruh dan melakukan apa yg baekhyun katakan,

Sambil menunggu chanyeol yg sedang mengambil keperlukan tugas mereka, baekhyun meraih remot tv yg ada didepannya dan menekan tombol remot untuk mengganti acara yg sedang disiarkan ditv, baekhyun terus mengotak atik remot tv yg ia pegang dan mencari-cari acara apa yg bagus untuk ia tonton

"Ah kenapa tidak ada acara yg seru" gerutu baekhyun saat dirinya yg masih mebgngotak atik a tidak juga menemukan acara televisi yg ia cari. Baekhyu pun akhirnya menyerah ia melempar remot yg sedari tadi ia pegang kesembarang tempat dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dibelakangnya dan menatap langit-langit apartemen chanyeol .

"Ini semua yg kita butuhkan" baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja suara berat chanyeol mengintrupsinya dari kegiatan melamunnya

"aish mengangetkan saja dasar tiang listrik bodoh" cibir baekhyun ia mengelus dadanya yg masih bersetak cepat karna kaget dengan kedatangan chanyeol tadi

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan bibir yg melengkung kebawah, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan duduk disofa samping baekhyun yg masih kosong "itu salahmu sendiri kenapa kau melamun kurcaci pendek."

"Yaya terserah apa katamu, sekarang apa yg harus kita cari pertama?" Ujar baekhyun dan langsung mengambil alih laptop yg baru saja chanyeol nyalakan

"Ck dasar tidak sopan.." gumam chanyeol pelan tapi itu masih dapat baekhyun dengar karna memang posisi mereka yg bersebelahan tapi baekhyun mengacuhkan ucapan chanyeol seolah-olah dirinya tidak mendengar apapun

"Jawab tiang listrik bodoh, aku bertanya denganmu" ujar baekhyun lagi kini baekhyun menatap chanyeol yg masih saja diam, Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan wajah datar super datarnya dan..

#Ttaakkk

Chanyeol mendaratkan pukulannya dikepala baekhyun lumayan keras dan berhasil membuat baekhyun meringis

"Yaaa appo kenapa kau memukul kepalaku eoh?" ujar bekhyun protes saat kepalanya yg tidak salah apa-apa mendapat pukulan lumayan keras dari chanyeol. Dan yg memukul hanya menatapnya datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kemarin aku tidak masuk jadi mana aku tau apa yg harus kita cari, aku tidak tau choi sonsaengnim memberi kita tugas kelompok tentang apa" ujar chaneol tanpa memperdulikan protes baekhyun yg kesakitan akibat pukulannya, sebenarnya chanyeol sedang menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah baekhyun sedang kesakitan dan itu lucu dimata chanyeol tapi karna untuk menjaga image nya chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya makanya ia memasang wajah datar untuk menutupinya.

"Ck alasan, bukannya kau juga tau apa yg harus kita cari? Saat pertama dibuat kelompok Choi sonsaengnim sudah memberitau kepada setiap kelompok apa yg harus dicari,dan saat itu kau yg ada dikelas dan aku yg tidak ada dikelas jadi mana mungkin kau tidak tau anehh"

"Iya aku tau tapi bisa saja choi sonsaengnim merubahnya kan? Kelompoknya saja di ubah jadi tidak ada kemungkinan kalau tugasnya juga diganti" ujar chanyeol membela dirinya a palin tidak suka kala dirinya yg disalahkan padahal sudah jelas memang dirinya tidak tau

baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan berkata "Choi sonsaengnim memang mengganti kelompoknya tapi ia tidak mengganti sedikitpun tugas yg ia suruh"

"Ah begitu yasudah kalau masih sama seperti awal langsung kita kerjakan saja"

"Emmm" baekhyun hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban ia sudah malas menjawab ucapan chanyeol yg tidak akan pernah habisnya.

setelah perdebatan kecil diantara mereka, akhirnya mereka pun mulai mengerjakan tugas yg choi sonsaengnim suruh. Mereka membagi tugas baekhyun yg mencari diinternet sedangkan hanyeol yg mencatat apa yg baekhyun dapat. Mereka mengerjakan dengan saling diam tapi tidak jarang juga mereka beradu argumen saat merasa apa yg baekhyun cari itu salah dan berbeda dengan apa yg ada dipikiran chanyeol, dan tak jarang juga mereka berbeda pendapat baekhyun mengeluarkan pendapatnya seperti ini chanyeol malah berpendapat seperti itu jadilah keributan diantara mereka. Tapi itu tidak terlalu lama karna kadang baekhyun mengalah demi berjalannya tugas dan kadang juga chanyeol yg mengalah karna tidak tahan dengan suara cerewetnya baekhyun.

Seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Yaa kurcaci pendek apa yg kau cari itu salah berbeda dengan pemikiranku yg ini" ujar chanyeol protes saat melihat catatan ditangannya yg ternyata berbeda dengan tugas mereka

"Ini benar tiang listrik bodoh coba kau cari saja, aku sudah mencarinya dengan benar"

"Ini salah pendek, seharusnya ini..." chanyeol mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang metari apa yg seharusnya baekhyun cari "bukan malah seperti yg kau cari ini..." ujar chanyeol kini membacakan apa yg baekhyun dapat tadi

"Itu hampir sama tiang listrik , hanya beda beberapa kata saja. Sudah lah tidak apa toh choi sonsaengnim juga tidak akan marah yg penting kita mengerjakan tugas"

"Tidak bisa aku maunya sama dengan pemikiranku bukan yg kau cari"

"Aish yasudah lah terserah kau saja kalau semua materi yg kudapat kau tolak semua kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mencari kalau akhirnya kau memilih pemikiranmu sendiri"

"Aku menolak karna aku benar dan yg kau cari itu salah"

"Yasudah kalau seperti ini aku pulang saja, percuma aku disini kalau pendapatku dari tadi tidak pernah kau terima lebih baik kau kerjakan saja sendiri tugasnya aku juga akan mengerjakan sendiri dirumahku dan soal presentasi nanti kita presentasi masing-masing dengan materi masing-masing, aku pamit" baekhyun pergi setelah membereskan buku-bukunya yg berserakan dimana-mana dan berjaln kearah pintu keluar

Chanyeol yg melihat baekhyun pergi begitu saja ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar baekhyun sambil berkata "yaa tidak bisa. Kau tidak boleh pergi tugas kita belum selesai"

"Aku tidak peduli anggap saja tugas kita sudah selesai" ujar baekhyun yg kini sedang memakai sepatunya dan masih memunggungi chanyeol

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap punggung baekyun y sedang mengikat tali sepatunya didepannya dengan tatapan datar "kau tidak boleh pergi karna kau sendiri yg meminta untuk mengerjakan tugas diapartemenku maka sebelum kau menyelesaikan tugasnya kau tidak boleh pulang"

Baekhyun sontak membalikan badannya saat mendengar penuturan yg chanyeol katakan, ia bangkit dari acara jongkoknya dan menatap chanyeol kesal "yaa kenapa seperti itu. Itu tidak adil karna aku yg meminta mengerjakan tugas jadi aku juga berhak meminta untuk menghentikannya"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu ini apartemenku jadi yg berhak menghentikan mengerjakan tugas ini adalah aku jadi kalau aku belum meminta unt..."

Brukkkk

Ucapan chanyeol langsung berhenti saat tubuh baekhyun jatuh menubruk tubuh tegapnya, kalian pasti binngung kan kenapa baekhyun jatuh? Jawabannya adalah karna seseorang membuka pintu apartemen chanyeol yg berada dibelakang baekhyun secara tiba-tiba dan karna tubuh baekhyun yg dekat dengan pintu maka saat pintu dibuka secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh menubruk tubuh tegap chanyeol untung saja dengan sigap chanyeol menangkap tubuh baekhyun kalau tidak sudah dapat dipastikan baekhyun akan jatuh.

Dan sekarang posisi mereka berdua sangatlah intim seperti orang yg sedang berpelukan atau bahkan mereka memang berpelukan? Tubuh baekhyun yg menempel dengan tubuh bagian depan chanyeol dan sedangkan chanyeol? Tangannya masih berada dipinggang baekhyun karna refleks melihat baekhyun jatuh menubruk tubuhnya chanyeol langsung menahan tubuh baekhyun dengan lengannya dan itu tepat dipinggang baekhyun. Lumayan lama mereka berada diposisi seperti itu dengan mata yg saling menatap satu sama lain sampai akhirnya suara orang yg tadi membuka pintu apartemen chanyeol mengintrupsi mereka berdua

"What the... kenapa posisi kalian seperti itu?" Orang itu sedikit berteriak saat melihat pemandangan yg ada didepannya ini, orang itu menutup mata sang bayi dengan tangannya bermaksud agar sang bayi tidak melihat adengan yg sedang terjadi

Mendengar teriakan seseorang sontak mereka berdua melepas tubuh mereka masing-masing dan baekhyun membenarkan baju yg ia pakai bermaksud mencari kesibukan karna malu kepergok sedang memeluk tubuh chanyeol sedangkan chanyeol ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mengelus tengkuknya pelan mencoba menghilangkan gugup yg sedang menimpanya.

"Yeol kenapa bisa kalian berdua berpelukan? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Ujar orang itu lagi yg ternyata adalah kai yg baru saja pulang bersama baby boy dari acara bermainnya

Chanyeol menatap kai sengit pasalnya ini semua karna perbuatan kai kalau saja kai tidak membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba maka baekhyun tidak akan jatuh menubruk tubuhnya, chanyeol melirik baekhyun sebentar dari ujung matanya dan berdehem pelan untuk menetralkan suaranya sebelum berkata "ini semua juga karna mu bodoh, gara-gara kau membuka pintu tiba-tiba si kurcaci pendek ini jatuh dan menubruk tubuhku untung saja aku tidak ikut-ikutan jatuh dan masih bisa menahan tubuhku sendiri kalau tidak aku juga pasti akan jatuh dan kurcaci pendek ini akan menindihku."

"Ah jinja? Tapi aku merasa tidak melakukan hal itu aku membuka pintu biasa saja. Dan itu salah sipendek ini siapa suruh dia berdiri dibelakang pintu"

"Yaa kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Aku tidak salah aku berdiri dibelakang pintu karna tiang listrik ini menahanku untuk pergi dan ini juga salahmu temsek kau tidak menekan bel dulu sebelum masuk" baekhyun yg tidak terima dirinya disalahkan langsung mengelurkan protesnya dan menatap kai dengan tatapan membunuh

"Itu memang sudah kebiasaanku kalau masuk tidak pernah menekan bel jadi bukan salahku tetap salahmu pendek"

Chanyeol yg pusing mendengar perdebatan mulut antara baekhyun dan kai akhirnya melerai mereka berdua "sudah jangan bertengkar apa kalian tidak malu disini ada anak kecil. kalian berdua yg salah kau kai mulai sekarang biasakan menekan bel terlebih dulu sebelum masuk dan kau kurcaci pendek makanya kau turuti perkataanku maka tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini."

Baekhyun yg mendengar chanyeol mengatakan ada anak kecil disini langsung menatap chanyeol bingung pasalnya disini hanya ada dirinya,chanyeol dan kai eh tapi tunggu baekhyun yg baru menyadari ada keanehan langsung beralih menatap kai dan benar saja keanehan yg baekhyun rasakan benar adanya ia melihat ah bukan melihat lebih tepatnya menyadari kai datang kesini tidak seorang diri melainkan bersama seorang bayi didalam gendongannya. Dan mulut baekhyun langsung menganga matanya pun ikut melebar saat melihatnya

"Ka..kai anak siapa yg kau bawa?" Ujar baekhyun sedikit tergagap dan menunjuk bayi yg berada didalam gendongan kai

Chanyeol yg menyadari omongannya langsung menepuk jidatnya pelan ia keceplosan mengatakannya didepan baekhyun padahal kai terlihat sudah berusaha mengalihkan perhatian baekhyun agar tidak menyadari keberadaan bayi tersebut tapi malah dirinya sendiri yg membongkarnya. Chanyeol menatap kai cemas saat baekhyun melemparkan pertanyaan itu ia mewanti-wanti apa yg akan kai katakan

"Ini anak... emm anak.." kai tergagap menjawab ucapan baekhyun ia bingung harus berkata apa dengan baekhyun, ia pun melirik kearah chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan tapi chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan dirinya juga tdak tau apa yg harus dikatakan

"Jawab kai ini anak siapa? Ah atau jangan-jangan ini anakmu? Anak hasil hubungan gelap dengan kekasihmu?" Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah kai dan memicingkan matanya

"Bu..bukan ini bukan anakku ini.. anak chanyeol iya ini anak chanyeol" ujar kai panik ia langsung memberikan bayi yg berada dalam gendongannya kearah chanyeol begitu saja. Chanyeol yg diberi bayi secara mendadak refleks langsung menggambilnya dan membawanya kedalam gendongannya

"Yaa ini bukan anakku ini anak kai. Yaa anak kai bukan anakku" elak chanyeol dan ia berniat ingin mengembalika bayi itu kepada kai lagi tapi kai malah menolaknya mentah-mentah

"Yaa serius ini bayi siapa? Jangan main lempar-lemparan seperti ini" ujar baekhyun kesal karna pertanyaannya tidak kunjung dijawab dengan dua orang yg ada dihadapannya

Chanyeol yg mengalah akhirnya meraih tangan baekhyun dan mengajaknya kembali keruang tamu sambil berkata "aku akan menjelaskan semuanya denganmu tapi tidak berdiri disini"

baekhyun yg masih bingung hanya menuruti chanyeol dan mengikuti langkah chanyeol untuk memasuki ruang tamu begitu juga dengan kai ia mengekor dibelakang baekhyun dengan wajah yg menunduk, hei baek apa kau sudah lupa apa tujuan awalmu berdiri dibelakang pintu itu untuk apa? Ck

Sesampainya diruang tamu chanyeol menidurkan terlebih dahulu sibaby boy disofa panjang yg berada didekatnya dan menyuruh baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Tiang listrik bodoh Cepat katakan itu bayi siapa sebenarnya?" Ujar baekhyun tidak sabaran ia langsung mengekuarkan pertanyaan yg sama setelah ia melihat chanyeol sudah duduk disebrang sofa yg ia duduki

"Sebenarnya bayi ini adalah..." chanyeol ragu untuk mengatakannya kepada baekhyun karna ia takut baekhyun tidak akan mempercayai ucapannya dan menuduhnya yg tdak-tidak

"Ah kenapa lama sekali menjelaskannya? Ah atau jangan-jangan bayi itu bayi kalian berdua? hasil hubungan gelap kalian berdua karna sudah menghamili seorang yeoja yg sama makanya yeoja itu memberikan anak ini kepada kalian berdua sebagai pertanggung jawaban?" ujar baekhyun sekenanya ia menatap chanyeol dan kai secara bergantian dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sedangkan yg itatap hanya menundukan kepalanya seolah-olah mereks seperti oenjamaling yg baru saja tertangkap basah mencuri barang.

Dan see kau dengar kan? Apa yg chanyeol takuti terjadi baekhyun menuduhnya dan kai yg tidak-tidak bahkan dirinya belum menjalaskan apapun, ya memang inilah yg sudah chanyeol wanti-wanti kalau baekhyun sudah mengetahui kalau dirinya menyimpan seorang bayi diapartemennya.

"Yaa kurcaci pendek jangan asal bicara tunggu dulu penjelasanku aku belum menjelaskan apapun denganmu tapi kau sudah menuduhku yg tidak-tidak, kalau kau mau mengetahui yg sesungguhnya tutup mulutmu sampai aku selesai bercerita" ujar chanyeol naik pitam ia sudah tidak kuat mendenar baekhyun yg terus menerus menuduhnya dan kai yg tidak-tidak.

"Baiklah aku akan diam" ujar baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah

Chanyeol beralih menatap kai yg berada disampingna sambil berkata "kai bisa kau ambilkan tas sibaby boy sekalian surat yg sang ibu berikan"

Tanpa menjawab kai langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar chanyeol tempat dimana tas serta surat itu disimpan untuk mengambil apa yg cnyeol katakan tadi

"Aku akan mulai menjelaskan semua tapi dengan satu syarat kau tidak boleh menyela,memotong atau pun bertanya selagi aku masih menjelaskan. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, sudah cepat katakan aku tidak suka bertele-tele"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya sebentar sebelum ia menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yg sesungguhnya kepada baekhyun, dan chanyeol pun mulai menceritakan dari awal dirinya mendapatkan bayi itu sampai berakhir dirinya dan kai yg terpaksa harus mengurus bayi itu secara sampai dirinya dan kai harus bolos sekolah secara bergantian pun chanyeol ceritakan kepada baekhyun. Semua yg chanyeol alami mulai dari menemukan bayi sampai bolos semua chanyeol ceritakan kepada baekhyun dan tidak ada satupun yg chanyeol lewatkan.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya aku masih menyimpan surat dari sang ibu yg berisi permohonan untuk menjaga anaknya" ujar chanyeol diakhir kalimatnya setelah selesai menceritakan klonologi kejadiannya kepada baekhyun, chanyeol menatap baekhyun yg terlihat masih tidak percaya dengan ucapannya maka dari itu chanyeol berkata demikian. Karna ia tau bakhyun itu tipikal orang yg tidak gampang percaya sebelum ia melihatnya langsung

"Aku sudah percaya dengan ceritamu tapi aku masih sedikit ragu kalau belum benar-benar membaca suratnya" baekhyun tersenyum kaku kearah chanyeol sambil mengelus tengkuknya canggung.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih ragu dengan ceritaku, kai mana suratnya" chanyeol berdecak malas kearah baekhyun , ia beralih menatap kai dan menengadahkan tangannya kearah kai untuk meminta surat yg tadi kai ambil dan tanpa menjawab kai langsung menyerahkan surat itu ketangan chanyeol

"Ini suratnya kau bisa baca dan pahami dengan baik" chanyeol menyerahkan surat itu kepada baekhyun dan dengan secepat kilat baekhyun mengambilnya ia membuka amplop itu mengeluarkan isi amplop nya dengan tidak sabaran dan ia pun mulai membaca isi suratnya yg kata chanyeol itu dari sang ibu bayi.

"Aigoo kasian sekali bayi itu, kenapa halmoninya jahat sekali. Kalau aku jadi ibunya aku tidak akan melalukan hal ini lebih baik aku membawa anakku pergi dari rumah itu daripada harus membuangnya seperti ini" ujar baekhyun geram setelah membaca isi surat tersebut ingin sekali baekhyun membunuh halmoni bayi itu sekarang juga setelah tau sifat halmoninya yg terlalu kejam.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah percaya kan?" Ujar chanyeol

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan senyuman yg tercetak diwajah manisnya dan mengelus tengkuknya pelan "sekarang aku percaya maaf sudah menuduhmu yg tidak-tidak aku hanya syok tadi"

Chanyeol berdecak malas ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan menatap baekhyun datar sambil berkata "ck aku sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan sifatmu yg seperti itu. Ah iya karna kau sudah mengetahui hal ini jadi aku mohon dengan sangat untuk tidak memberitau pada siapapun termasuk anak-anak disekolah kalau aku menyimpan bayi diapartemenku. Kalau sampai ada satu orang yg tau maka orang pertama yg aku salahkan adalah kau dan aku juga tidak akan segan-segan berbuat yg tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan sedikitpun"

"Yaa kau mengancamku? Yg tau disini kan bukan hanya aku kai juga tau kenapa kau tidak mengancamnya juga? Itu tidak adil"

"Tidak perlu kau suruh aku juga sudah mengancamnya dan aku yakin kai tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini karna kalau ia menyebarkannya sudah pasti ia tau apa akibat yg akan terjadi dengan dirinya."

"Cihh dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

"Jelas aku percaya dia sahabatku sudah lama dan dia juga sudah berjanji padaku. Kalaupun ia menyebarkannya sudah pasti ia yg akan kena imbasnya karna disini bukan hanya aku yg menemukan bayi ini tapi kita berdua maka dari itu kai dan aku sudah sepakat tidak akan memberitau pada siapapun cukup hanya aku dan dia saja yg tau. Tapi aku rasa sekarang bukan hanya aku dan kai saja yg harus tutup mulut tapi kau juga kurcaci pendek, kau harus berjanji denganku untuk tidak menyebarkan ini semua" chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk wajah baekhyun dengan telunjuk besarnya

"Arraso, kau tenang saja aku akan tutup mulut dan merahasiakan hal ini dengan baik walaupun aku suka menggosip disana sini tapi kalau ini menyangkut masalah besar aku tidak akan menyebarkannya sekalipun ada orang yg membayarku untuk mengatakannya. Aku berjanji" baekhyun menepis telunjuk chanyeol dengan sekali hentakan

"Aku pegang ucapanmu kurcaci pendek. Kalau sampai kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri tanggung saja akibatnya"

"Arrasao kau bisa pegang ucapanku, aku tidak akan bohong"

"Apa kalian sudah selesai dengan masalah kalian? Kalau sudah bisakah kalian membantuku?" Kai akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sebelumnya hanya diam dan ia menatap chanyeol dan baekhyun yg berada disampingnya dengan tatapan memohon

Chanyeol dan baekhyun yg terlalu asik berdebat dan mempeributkan tentang rahasia merahasia sampai tidak menyadari akan keberadaan kai diantara mereka, saat mendengar kai meminta bantuan chanyeol dan baekhyun pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kai dan saat itu juga mata mereka berdua membulat saat melihat kai sedang kesusahan membuka popok baby boy karna sedari tadi baby boy menangis dan menendang-nendang tangan kai yg ingin melepas popok sang bayi. Ah ayolah kenapa kalian bisa tidak menyadari kalau sang baby menangis bahkan sudah histeris sekarang, kalian terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kalian masing-masing kasian kai yg menjadi korban.

Baekhyun yg melihat itu langsung menghampiri kai yg berada disebrang sofa yg ia duduki sedang bergelut dengan kaki sang baby "aigo kenapa bisa baby menangis? Kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya?"

"Ck bagaimana bisa kau mendengar tangisannya kau saja terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Baby boy pup dipopoknya dan aku sudah berusaha untuk membuka popok itu tapi dia terus saja menendang-nendang tanganku, benar-benar merepotkan" kai berdecak malas dan ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya bermaksud agar baekhyun bisa mengambil alih si baby

"Dasar payah seperti ini saja tidak bisa sudah kau serahkan saja padaku aku akan membereskan ini semua dimana kamar mandinya?" Baekhyun membawa si baby kedalam gendongannya dan menyenderkan kepala sang bayi pada pundaknya ia mengelus punggung sang bayi pelan bermaksud agar sang bayi meredakan tangisnya

"Kau bawa saja kekamarku disana semua perlengkapan bayinya, pintu pertama dari sini itu kamarku" ujar chanyeol sambil menunjuk arah kamarnya kepada baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan ia pun langsung membawa si bayi kekamar chanyeol untuk membersihkan pup sang bayi yg masih ada dipopoknya. Dan tanpa baekhyun sadari ternyata chanyeol membuntutinya dari belakang.

Terlihat baekhyun menidurkan si baby boy diatas ranjang chanyeol dengan mulut yg terus saja berceloteh mengajak sang bayi berbicara,baekhyun mulai membuka celana yg dikenakan sang bayi dan menaruh celana itu dikeranjang kotor

"aigoo baunya pupmu boy, kau makan apa saja eoh" baekhyun terus saja berbicara walaupun si bayi tidak membalas ucapannya

Baekhyun melepaskan popok yg sudah penuh dengan pup dan berniat ingin membuangnya tapi ia sadar dirinya tidak tau dimana tempat sampahnya, baru ingin menemui chanyeol dan bertanya dimana tempat sampahnya tapi suara seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu mengintrupsinya

"tempat sampahnya ada didekat keranjang baju kotor dan itu disudut ruangan" suara berat chanyeol mengintrupsi baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun sedikit terlonjak karna kaget dengan kehadiran chanyeol pasalnya bukannya tadi hanya dirinya dan baby boy saja yg berada dikamar chanyeol tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja chanyeol sudah ada disini kapan dia masuk? Ah tapi sudah lah toh ini kamarnya mau dia masuk kapan pun baekhyun tidak berhak melarangnya

"eoh? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol yg sedang bersandar didaun pintu dengan kaki yg disilangkan dan kedua ntangan yg dilipaqt didada dengan wajah bingung dengan tangan yg masih memegang popok sang bayi

"bukan urusanmu, sudah cepat buang popok itu. Sebelum baunya memenuhi kamarku"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya ia pun berjalan kearah sudut kamar chanyeol dan membuang popok itu ketempat sampah yg sebelumnya popok itu dimasukan terlebih dahulu kedalam plastic agar pupnya tidak berceceran kemana-mana, baekhyun kembali keranjang chanyeol dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa pup yg masih menempel dibokong sang bayi

"apa kau punya tisu basah? Aku membutuhkannya untuk membersihkan bokong bayi ini" Tanya baekhyun tanpa menoleh kearah chanyeol sedikitpun

"ini aku hanya punya satu pack, kalau kurang aku akan membelinya" chanyeol menyerahkan tisu basah yg tadi ia ambil didalam lemari kepada baekhyun

"ini juga cukup aku hanya membutuh kan beberapa lembar saja." Baekhyun mengambil selembar tisu basah itu dan menaikkan kedua kaki sang bayi keatas agar mempermudah dirinya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa pup yg menempel, dengan telaten tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun baekhyun membersihkan pup itu hingga bersih dan tidak tersisa sedikitpun.

"chaa sudah bersih, sekarang tinggal membersihkannya dengan tisu kering setelah itu kau bisa pakai lagi popokmu" ujar baekhyun senang setelah melihat pekerjaannya selesai dengan baik, ia mengambil tisu kering yg berada didekatnya dan mengelap bokong sang bayi yg sedikit basah untuk mengeringkannya setelah itu selesai baekhyun menurunkan kaki sang bayi dan tersenyum

"bisa kau ambilkan popok dan celana untuk bayi ini? Aku tidak berani membuka lemari orang seenaknya. Itu tidak sopan" ujar baekhyun lagi dan kini menatap chanyeol yg ternyata sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang sedang memperhatikan kegiatan baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti ia pun bangkit dari duudknya dan berjalan kearah lemarinya untuk mengambil apa yg baekhyun suruh tadi. Sambil menuggu chanyeol mengambil popok serta celana bayi baekhyun kembali mengajak ngobrol bayi laki-laki ini

"kau tidak boleh terus-terusan mengemut jempolmu itu tidak baik" baekhyun menjauhkan jempol sang bayi dari mulutnya dan mengambil mainan karet berbentuk ikan yg aman bila sang bayi akan menggigit-gigit atau pun mengemut mainan itu karna memang mainan itu diperuntukan untuk bayi yg sedang suka-sukanya mengemut dan memberikan mainan itu kepada sang bayi sambil berkata "lebih baik kau emut saja mainan ini, ini lebih aman untukmu dari pada jempolmu itu"

"anak pintar. " ujar baekhyun lagi, karna merasa gemas melihat sang bayi senang diberi mainan itu baekhyun mengelus pucuk kepala sang bayi dan tersenyum

"ini popok dan celana yg kau butuhkan, apa ada lagi selain ini yg kau butuhkan?" ujar cahnyeol datar ia memberikan popok serta celana yg baekhyun pinta tadi.

Baekhyun menerima itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak ada terimakasih sudah mengambilkan apa yg aku butuhkan dan maaf kalau merepotkan, sekarang kau bisa duduk tenang aku tidak akan menyuruhmu lagi"

"sebenarnya ini tidak merepotkanku dengan senang hati aku melakukan apa yg kau suruh demi baby boy ini, karna bagaimanapun juga baby boy ini kan tanggung jawabku jadi kalau ada keperluan yg menyangkut dia itu adalah tugasku"

"ya bagus lah kalau kau berfikiran seperti itu berarti kau bukan tipe orang yg egois yg hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri" ujar baekhyun cuek dan baekhyun mulai memakaikan popok itu kepada sang bayi

"yaa boy bisa kau diam sebentar aku ingin memakaikan popok untukmu," baekhyun mencoba menahan kaki sang bayi yg kini menendang-nendang tangannya persiss seperti tadi kai, sepertinya bayi ini menolak untuk dipakaikan popok tapi bukan baekhyun namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja ia membiarkan terlebih dahulu si bayi menendang-nendangkan kakinya dan kalau ia sudah lelah baekhyun akan mulai memakaikan popoknya dan tidk butuh waktu lama sang bayi terlihat sudah kelelahan karna tendangan kakinya sudah mulai melemah karna tidak mau menunggu lama lagi baekhyun memakaikan popok berbentuk celana itu kepada sang bayi dengan sekali hentakan dan popok itu sudah terpasang dengan baik dan sekrang tinggal memakaikan celananya maka semuanya beres

"chaa sudah selesai, kau sudah kembali tampan boy." Baekhyun mengangkat sang bayi agar berdiri didepannya, ia menciumi pipi gembul sang bayi dengan gemas dan mengusak-usakan hidungnya disana itu membuat sang bayi tertawa girang dengan sesekali sang bayi itu memukul kepala baekhyun dengan mainan yg ada ditangannya bermaksud minta untuk baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya tapi karna baekhyunnya yg tidak sabar ia masih terus melakukan itu

"bisa kau berhenti melakukan itu? Kau tidak lihat baby boy tidak menyukainya" ucapan chanyeol berhasil membuat baekhyun menghentikan aksinya dan langsung menatap chanyeol

"jangan sok tau bodoh siapa bilang dia tidak menyukainya, kau tidak lihat dia tertawa lepas saat aku menggelitikinya"

"itu menurutmu, sudah sini kembalikan bayi itu kepadaku. Hari ini tugas kai yg menjaga bayi ini bukan aku kita harus kembali menyelesaikan tugas kelompok kita" ujar chanyeol langsung merebut bayi itu dari gendongan baekhyun dan membawanya pergi

"yaa dasar pelit aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bermain apa itu salah, lagi pula aku tidak mau melanjutkan tugas kelompok itu kalau kau masih tidak menghargai pendapatku tiang listrik bodoh" ujar baekhyun berteriak, emosinya tersulut karan perlakuan chanyeol yg menurutnya seenaknya sudah merebut sang bayi dari tangannya.

"terserah apa katamu, kalau kau tidak mau melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas kelompok ini ku pastikan besok choi sonsaengnim akan menghukummu" jawab chanyeol tak kalah berteriak dari ruang tamu dan itu terdengar sedikit mengancam ditelingan baekhyun

Mendengar ancaman chanyeol akhirnya baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keruang tamu tempat chanyeol berada Dengan wajah yg cemberut dan super bête. Ia akhirnya menuruti kata chanyeol dengan sedikit terpaksa karna ia tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari choi sonsaengnim hanya masalah sepele ini dan asal kalian tau choi sonsaengnim itu kalau memberikan hukuman terbilang aneh dan diluar akal sehat makanya banyak siswa yg lebih memilih tidak membantah ucapannya karna tidak mau mendapat hukuman

"hah menyebalkan dasar tiang listrik bodoh bisanya hanya mengancam" gumam baekhyun pelan dan

BLAAMMM

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar chanyeol dengan keras dan menimbulkan bunyi benturan keras ia sengaja melakukannya karna sudah terlanjur kesal dengan chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari terus berganti dan semakin bergantinya hari semakin chanyeol sering menyuruh baekhyun untuk datang keapartemennya entah itu beralasan ingin mengerjakan tugas ataupun menyuruh baekhyun untuk membantunya menjaga si baby boy itu semua chanyeol lakukan hanya dengan baekhyun, entah kenapa semenjak kejadian 3hari lalu saat baekhyun jadi kedalam pelukannya jantung chanyeol akan selalu berdetak tidak karuan saat bertatapan mata dengan baekhyun, jangankan bertatap mata untuk menjaili baekhyun saja sekarang chanyeol jadi sedikit canggung padahal dulu tidak pernah seperti ini.

Chanyeol bingung dengan perasaannnya sendiri, sebenarnya ia sudah tau kalau gejala-gejala yg ia alami adalah gejala orang yg sedang jatuh cinta tapi entah kenapa chanyeol ragu untuk mengatakan hal itu karna bayangkan saja dulu ia sering menjaili baekhyun tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah jatuh cinta dengan baekhyun? Apa ini yg namanya benci jadi cinta? Aneh..

Dan seperti sekarang chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang berada diruang tamu apartemen chanyeol untuk mengerjakan tugas yg choi sonsaengnim suruh, kalian pasti heran kenapa tugasnya belum juga selesai padahal tinggal 2hari lagi tugas harus sudah dipresentasikan? Itu alasannya karna setiap mereka mengerjakan tugas pasti ujung-ujungnya malah bermain dengan si baby boy dan melupakan tugas mereka.

"dua hari lagi tugas sudah harus dikumpulkan semua tapi kita masih jauh dari kata selesai" baekhyun mendengus lesu menatap tugasnya yg masih belum selesai juga

Chanyeol yg sedang tengkurap sambil mengotak atik laptopnya langsung menatap baekhyun didepannya dengan kening yg berkerut "2hari lagi? Itu masih lama kurcaci pendek tenang saja tugas kita pasti akan selesai serahkan saja padaku lagi pula diserahkannya hari seninkan itu artinya masih ada hari sabtu dan minggu untuk kita selesaikan tugasnya"

"aku tau, tapi aku sedikit ragu saja. Kita sudah mengerjakan tugas ini 4hari tapi belum selesai-selesai juga sedangkan kelompok lain mereka sudah selesai hanya dalam waktu 3hari saja" ujar baekhyun ia melipat kedua kakinya bersila dan menempelkandagunya ditangan sebagai tumpuannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya

Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduknya yg tiduran menjadi duduk bersila seperti baekhyun dan berkata "mereka berbeda dengan kita kurcaci pendek kelompok lain kan anggotanya 5orang dan sedangkan kita? Hanya berdua itu juga kita tidak serius mengerjakannya karna sering berakhir main dengan baby boy. Jadi wajar saja kalau kita lama menyelesaikannya"

"sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan yg terpenting sekarang adalah kita selesaikan tugas kita sendiri biarkan saja mereka sudah selesai atau belum itu bukan urusan kita." Ujar chanyeol lagi saat melihat baekhyun hanya diam dengan posisi yg masih sama dan karna gemas melihat ekpresi baekhyun yg merajuk chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun pelan sambil tersenyum

"yaa kenapa kau mengacak rambutku? Kau pikir aku anak anjing yg suka diusap kepalanya?" baekhyun yg tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu pun akhirnya mengeluarkan protesnya dan wajahnya yg sudah kesal semakin kesal karna perlakuan chanyeol

Bukannya meminta maaf karna membuat baekhyun kesal chanyeol malah tertawa terbahak melihat ekpresi wajah kesal baekhyun, ia tertawa dengan tangan kanan yg menunjuk wajah baekhyun dan tangan kirinya ia pergunakan untuk memegang perutnya yg sakit akibat tertawa

Baekhyun yg geram melihat chanyeol tertawa tanpa sebab memukul lengan chanyeol dengan buku yg ia pegang dan berkata "yaa bodoh kenapa kau tertawa disini tidak ada yg lucu, berhenti tertawa"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan ucapan baekhyun ia masih saja tertawa terbahak bahkan sekarang ia sedang meringkuk dengan tangan yg memegangi perutnya

"yaa park dobi, tiang listrik bodoh berhenti tertawa atau aku akan memukulmu dengan kamus tebal ini" baekhyun yg sudah naik pitam pun akhirnya berteriak dengan nafas yg memburu menahan amarahnya, ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul chanyeol namun aksinya itu harus berhenti karna suara tangis bayi tiba-tiba masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya

"hikss.. huaaaa.. maaa… huaaa…hikss" baby boy yg sedang tertidur pulas disofa panjang langsung menangis histeris karna kaget mendengar suara baekhyun yg menggelegar dipenjuru ruang tamu

Chanyeol yg sedang tertawa sontak langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap baekhyun tajam saat mengetahui sang bayi menangis karna suara cempreng baekhyun sedangkan yg ditatap hanya menunjukan dua jarinya dan menunjukan senyum super bodohnya.

"kau berurusan denganku kurcaci pendek" ujar chanyeol menunjuk baekhyun sebentar sebelum dirinya menghampiri sang bayi yg masih menangis untuk menenangkannya, dan baekhyun yg memang penyebab bayi itu menangis mengekori chanyeol dari belakang

Chanyeol langsung menggendong sang bayi ia menyenderkan kepala sang bayi dipundaknya dan mengusap punggung sang bayi yg masih terisak dengan lembut. Ia menggerakkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri sambil berkata "cup cup cup… uljima baby boy hyung sudah ada disini jangan nangis yaa, biar nanti hyung beri pelajaran si kurcaci pendek itu karna sudah membuatmu menangis"

Baekhyun yg memang masih kesal dengan chanyeol langsung memukul lengan chanyeol saat mendengar perkataan chanyeol barusan sambil berkata "kenapa kau masih saja sempat-sempatnya menghinaku disaat seperti ini dasar tiang listrik bodoh"

"sudahlah jangan banyak protes ini memang salahmu, lebih baikbantu aku buatkan susu untuk baby boy sepertinya dia haus" ujar chanyeol memerintah sedangkan ia masih menenangkan sang bayi yg masih terisak lirih didalam gendongannya ya walaupun chanyeol akui sekarang tangisnya tidak sekencang tadi karna sekarang hanya terdengar suara sesenggukan sang bayi saja.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia menatap punggung chanyeol dan ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya dibelakang kepala chanyeol seolah-olah baekhyun ingin memukul kepala chanyeol. Dengan berat hati baekhyun menuruti perintah chanyeol untuk membuatkan susu sang bayi karna bagaimanapun ini juga kesalahannya krna berteriak sangat kencang sehingga membuat sang bayi kaget dan menangis, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ini juga salah chanyeol karna gara-gara dia yg menertawakan baekhyun duluan dan tidak mau berhenti makanya baekhyun berteriak.

Baekhyun mengambil botol susu yg chanyeol simpan dicounter dapur dan mengambil susu bubuknya, baekhyun menuangkan susu bubuk itu kedalam botol susunya sebanyak 4sendok karna kini ia membuat susu dengan botol ukuran sedang, ia menuangkan air panas dan air dingin kedalam botol susu secara bergantian, setelah airnya sudah dituang baekhyun menutup botol susu itu dan mengocoknya.

"apa sudah pas airnya" gumam baekhyun sendirian ia manuangkan sedikit susu itu pada punggung tangannya dan menjilatnya "ah sudah panas nya sudah pas, rasanya juga sudah enak" ujar baekhyu lagi setelah mencoba susu buatannya sudah pas semua. Ia pun menghampiri chanyeol dengan tangan yg masih mengocok botol susu

Kening baekhyun berkerut saat sofa tempat chanyeol tadi sudah kosong dan tidak ada orang, kemana perginya tiang listrik bodoh itu pikir baekhyun. Karna diruang tamu tidak ada baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar chanyeol ia pikir siapa tau saja memang chanyeol membawa baby boy kedalam kamarnya. Dan benar dugaan baekhyun ia melihat chanyeol sedang berbaring disamping sang bayi yg sedang duduk memainkan mainannya.

"ini susunya, kenapa kau membawa baby boy kesini?" baekhyun menyerahkan botol susu itu kepada chanyeol dan dengan senang hati chanyeol menerimanya ia pun langsung menyodorkan botol susu itu dibibir mungil sang bayi yg sedang berceloteh tidak jelas, karna tau itu susu bayi itu langsung merebut botol susu itu dari tangan chanyeol dan mendekapnya erat sseolah kalau ia melonggarkan pegangannya susunya akan diambil

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya ia mengelus pucuk kepala sang bayi dan berkata "anak pintar"

"yaa jawab aku bodoh, kenapa kau membawa baby boy kesini?" ujar baekhyun geram saat pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab oleh chanyeol ia kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya

"ck kau cerewet sekali, aku sengaja membawanya kesini karna tadi aku lihat dia mengantuk tapi saat aku bawa kesini dia malah langsung memintaku membawanya ketempat mainanya ya jadilah seperti ini" chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya ia duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan mata yg masih memandang baby boy yg sedang asik meminum susunya

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti "ah iya tiang listrik bodoh apa kau tidak tau nama bayi ini? Atau ummanya memberi taumu melalui surat nama bayi ini gitu"

Chanyeol yg sudah geram dengan panggilan TIANG LISTRIK BODOH yg baekhyun berikan ia pun mengeluarkan protesnya "bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku tiang listrik bodoh, namaku itu park chanyeol bukan tiang listrik dan aku juga tidak bodoh"

"cihh bukannya kau duluan yg memanggilku kurcaci pendek? Sudah jelas namaku byun baekhyun tapi kenapa kau memanggilku kurcaci pendek?" baekhyun yg juga tidak terima dipanggil kurcaci pendek pun protes dan tidak kalah marahnya

"aku memanggilmu seperti itu karna itu fakta kau pendek seperti kurcaci, jadi jangan protes"

"yasudah kalau begitu sama denganku aku memanggilmu tiang listrik karna tinggimu itu diatas rata-rata pada anak seumuran kita, dan aku menambahkan bodoh itu juga karna senyum yg selalu kau berikan terlihat bodoh makanya aku memanggilmu tiang listrik bodoh. Dan see itu FAKTA tidak dapat diganggu gugat" ujar baekhyun tak kalah acuhnya ia mendresipsikan pemikirannya tentang panggilan yg ia berikan kepada chanyeol dan ia juga sengaja menekankan kata fakta dikalimatnya karna tadi chanyeol bilang dirinya itu seperti kurcaci dan itu fakta makanya baekhyun juga membalikan kata itu kepada chanyeol

"cih tidak kreatif menjiplak omongan orang, mana bisa seperti itu tinggiku ini diidam-idamkan semua laki-laki bahkan perempuan, jarang-jarang ada anak laki-laki seumuranku memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata. Kau lihat saja dirimu pendek seperti kurcaci dan tinggimu itu seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya aku jadi ragu denganmu sebenarnya kau itu benar-benar namja atau yeoja yg menyamar jadi namja kurcaci pendek"

"yaa tiang listrik bodoh jangan asal bicara aku ini memang namja tulen, tubuhku itu imut bukan pendek dan berhenti memanggilku kurcaci pendek aku tidak pendek dan aku bukan kurcaci" akhirnya teriakan baekhyun keluar sudah, dirinya sudah benar-benar kesal dengan chanyeol sudah dari lama dirinya ingin mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya tentang panggilan chanyeol dan mungkin sekarang lah waktunya

Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya saat suara menggelegar baekhyun memenuhi kamarnya "tidak perlu berteriak bisa? Aku tidak tuli kurcaci pendek"

"tiang listrik bodoh sudah kubilang berhenti memenggilku kurcaci pendek"

"tidak akan sampai kapanpun aku akan memanggilmu kurcaci pendek, ingat itu kurcaci pendek. Byun baekhyun sang kur…"

#Takkkk

"aawwww.." chanyeol meringis saat merasakan kepalanya dilempar benda dari arah belakang, ia pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan menemukan sang baby sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos dan mata yg mengerjap lucu. Chanyeol yg mengetahui siapa pelaku yg melemparinya langsung mengangkat sang baby kedalam gendongannya dan berkata "yaa baby boy kenapa kau melempar hyung dengan botol susumu eoh? Apa salah hyung?"

"icik..na..na..na" sang baby seperti mengetahui ucapan chanyeol ia menjawab dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk yg ia gerak-gerakan juga kekanan dan kekiri

"aish yg berisik itu bukan hyung tapi kurcaci pendek ini, kenapa kau bukan melemparnya kedia saja kenapa mesti hyung yg kena" chanyeol masih saja terus mengeluarkan protesnya karna tidak terima dirinya dituduh berisik oleh seorang bayi yg sudah jelas-jelas bukan dia yg biang berisiknya

"na..na..na.. hung icik" sang baby masih terus menyalahkan chanyeol dengan kepala dan jarinya tidak berhenti bergerak seperti tadi

"sudah lah memang kau yg salah tiang listrik bodoh, anak kecil memang selalu jujur. Dia tidak suka kalau kau memanggilku kurcaci pendek makanya dia memukulmu" ujar baekhyun menengahi ia mengambil alih sang bayi dari gendongan chanyeol tapi saat sang bayi sudah dalam gendongannya tiba-tiba saja

Plakkk

"yaaa appo. Boy kenapa kau memukulku apa salahku," ringis baekhyun saat sang baby memukul pipi baekhyun lumayan keras dengan tangan mungilnya, padahal tanagnnya kecil tapi tenaganya kuat sekali pikir baekhyun

Chanyeol yg melihat baekhyun juga kena siksaan oleh baby boy langsung tertawa terbahak "hahah yaa rasakan itu, kau juga kena pukulan itu artinya baby boy juga tidak menyukai mu karna kau berisik"

Baekhyun berdecak marah melihat chanyeol kembali menertawakannya, ia menatap sang bayi dan berkata "boy kenapa kau memukulku? Aku tidak berisik"

"hung na…na…na omong itu" baby boy berbicara dengan suara khas anak kecil berumur 1tahun, walaupun masih tidak jelas tapi baekhyun paham apa yg sang bayi katakana

"ahh kau tidak suka kalau hyung memanggil chanyeol dengan sebutan tiang listrik bodoh?" ujar baekhyun dan sang bayi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lucu dengan bibir yg mengerucut

Chanyeol yg mendengar itu langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap sang bayi dengan tatapan tidak percaya "kau membelaku baby boy? Good job kau memang anak pintar, kurcaci pendek ini memang tidak boleh memanggilku tiang listrii bodoh lagi" ujar chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut sang bayi

"Aaahh..." sang bayi memberontak didalam gendongan chanyeol ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan chanyeol dan chanyeol yg merasakan itu langsung melepaskan sang bayi dari gendongannya merasa terbebas bayi itu merangkak menjauhi chanyeol dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula -tempatnya yg banyak mainannya dibelakang chanyeol-

"Kau lihat anak kecil saja tidak mau kalau kita memanggil satu-sama lain dengan sebutan seperti itu, sudahlah kita sudahi saja panggilan-panggilan aneh itu aku berjanji tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan tiang listrik bodoh lagi. Tapi terkecuali kalau kau membuatku kesal" ujar baekhyun lagi akhirnya ia yg mengalah untuk mengatakan ini duluan ia sebenernya memang sudah muak dengan panggilan chanyeol untuknya

"Hah baiklah kalau itu maumu aku juga akan berhenti mrmanggilmu dengan sebutan kurcaci pendek lagi, aku sudah bosan 3tahun sekelas denganmu dan terus-terusan memanggilmu itu. Berarti kalau kau membuatku kesal aku juga boleh memanggilmu kurcaci pendek lagi dong?"

"Sebenarnya tidak boleh tapi karna aku sedang berbaik hati maka aku ijinkan" baekhyun terkikik setelah mengatakan itu ia melihat wajah chanyeol yg berubah menjadi jijik saat menatapnya

"Cih sok bijak kau kur.. ah maksudku baek" chanyeol mengelus tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk saat hampir saja memanggil baekhyun dengan sebutan kurcaci pendek.

"Biarkan saja. Berarti mulai sekarang kita tidak boleh menyebut penggilan itu lagi kecuali dalam keadaan kesal. Deal" baekhyun tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah chanyeol

Chanyeol pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjabat tangan baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan berkata "Deal.."

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan pasti adalah hari dimana banyak orang bermalas-malasan dirumah, ya sama seperti chanyeol sekarang dirinya sedang tidur-tiduran diatas rajang empuknya ditemani gadget canggihnya yg sedang ia mainkan tidak hanya itu terlihat juga earphone menyumpal kedua telinganya. Kalian pasti heran kan kenapa bisa chanyeol sesantai ini memangnya kemana sang baby boy? Bukannya ia harus menjaga bayi itu? Jawabannya adalah bayi itu sedang berada dirumah baekhyun karna kemarin sore baekhyun merengek meminta agar sang bayi menginap dirumahnya ia beralasan weekend nya ingin dihabisi dengan bermain bersama bayi itu karna tidak tega dan chanyeol juga butuh istrirahat akhirnya chanyeol mengizinkan baekhyun untuk membawa bayi itu kerumahnya. Dan jadilah seperti ini chanyeol serta kai bermalas-malasan dikamarnya masing-masing padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11pagi.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya yg berwarna putih pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian beberapa hari yg lalu saat dirinya dan baekhyun sedang bermain dikediaman rumah baekhyun

"Ya kurcaci pendek, aku heran denganmu" ucapan chanyeol berhasil menghentikan kegiatan baekhyun yg sedang memakaikan baju sang baby boy karna baru saja selesai mandi

Kening baekhyun berkerut ia menatap chanyeol bingung sambil berkata "kenapa mesti heran? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Ya tidak aku heran saja dengamu kau itu kan namja tapi kenapa aku perhatikan kau begitu telaten dan menguasai semua hal dalam merawat bayi. Aku saja yg sudah terus menerus belajar tidak sebaik dirimu, sedangkan kau aku baru melihat sehari saja kau terlihat sudah menguasai semuanya. Sebenarnya kau itu namja atau yeoja? Kenapa kau lihai sekali dalam merawat bayi?" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah baekhyun yg masih menatapnya, ia duduk disisi ranjang yg baekhyun dan baby boy duduki

Terlihat baekhyun tersenyum kecut kearah chanyeol sebelum ia menjawab "ck jangan heran seperti itu tiang listrik bodoh, asal kau tau aku terlihat sangat menguasai semua hal dalam merawat bayi itu karna saat aku masih berada disekolah menengah pertama aku tinggal dipohang dan disana aku membantu bibi wu yg memang mempunyai panti asuhan khusus anak bayi yg ditinggal orang tuanya, dan dari sana aku belajar merawat bayi karna menurutku merawat bayi itu terlihat menyenangkan makanya aku mencoba dan benar saja merawat bayi itu memang menyenangkan selain kita bisa menjaga bayi-bayi disana kita juga bisa bermain dengan mereka, mengajak mereka berkomunikasi, mengajarkan mereka belajar berjalan dan masih banyak lagi itu benar-benar menyenangkan menurutku, ah iya asal kau tau tiang listrik bodoh satu hal tentang diriku aku itu sangat menyukai bayi maka dari itu jangan heran kalau aku terlihat dekat dengan bayi manapun karna memang dasarnya aku menyukai bayi dan dari situ juga aku tidak kewalahan dalam mengurus bayi."

Mulu chanyeol mengaga seperti mengatakan "aahhh" panjang tapi tidak bersuara saat mendengar cerita yg keluar dari mulut baekhyun, sekarang ia jadi tau kenapa baekhyun begitu menguasai semua hal tentang merawat bayi rupanya dia memang sudah dari lama belajar itu semua dari bibinya yg punya panti asuhan khusus bayi, benar-benar seperti calon orang tua yg baik menurut chanyeol. Ah kenapa jantung chanyeol jadi berdetak tidak karuan membayangkan baekhyun mengurus anak-anak mereka -baekhyun dan chanyeol- saat mereka sudah menikah nanti baekhyun benar-benar calon suami yg baik dibalik sifat hyperaktif dan cerewetnya ternyata tersimpan sifat keibuan dan menyayangi anak-anak jarang ada orang seperti baekhyun pikir chanyeol dan tanpa ia sadari dirinya malah senyam senyum sendiri membayangkan hal itu dengan tatapan yg tidak beralih sedikitpun dari wajah baekhyun

"Yaa tiang listrik bodoh kau kenapa? Kenapa senyam senyum sendiri kau masih waras kan?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah chanyeol saat merasa chanyeol melamun dan menghiraukan semua ceritanya

Chanyeol tersentak saat tangan baekhyun melambai didepan wajahnya ia memalingkan wajahnya yg terasa panas dikedua pipinya -ah kau merona park chanyeol- "ah mian baek aku melamun tapi kau tenang saja aku mendengar semua cerita yg kau katakan"

Oh ayolah park chanyeol kau kenapa menjadi gugup begitu? Bahkan kau memanggil baekhyun dengan panghilan akrab bukan panghilan mengejek lagi, sebenarnya apa yg terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kedua pipimu merona dan jantungmu berdetak tidak karuan? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta park chanyeol ujar chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati

"Bagus lah kalau kau mendengarnya jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengulangnya lagi mulutku sakit kalau harus mengulangnya lagi" baekhyun mengendong sang baby boy dan menciumnya ia menatap chanyeol -lagi- yg masih memalingkan wajahnya dengan tatapan bingung "ah ia kau belum makan kan? aku akan membuatkan makan siang untuk kita dan juga baby boy. Kau tunggu disini saja atau mau menyusulku kedapur?" Ujar baekhyun lagi bertanya mengingat mereka dari pagi belum mengisi perutnya sama sekali sampai sekarang.

Dengan keberanian yg sudah ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah baekhyun sambil berkata "a..aaku akan menyusulmu kau duluan saja, aku mau membereskan peralatan mandi yg tadi baby boy pakai dulu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan, jangan lama-lama kasian nanti baby boy sendirian" baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar setelah mengatakan itu, ia berjalan kearah dapur yg berada disamping kamarnya ya karna memang rumah baekhyun yg kecil tidak seperti rumah chanyeol yg bertingkat rumah baekhyun hanya beberapa petak dan itu tidak besar tapi walaupun begitu baekhyun mensyukuri semuanya. Ia pikir walaupun rumahnya kecil tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki rumah tidak seperti kebanyakan orang diluaran sana yg tidur diemperan toko karna tidak memiliki rumah. Dan baekhyun juga bersyukur walau pekerjaan ayahnya hanya sebagai karyawan disalah satu perusahaan dikorea tapi setidaknya dengan jerih payah y ayahnya lakukan mereka memiliki rumah ini.

Sepeninggal baekhyun chanyeol langsung membanting tubuhnya keranjang baekhyun ia mengusap wajahnya kasar menatap langit-langit kamar baekhyun

"ah sial kenapa dengaku? Kenapa wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdebar saat membayangkan itu semua? Apa benar aku men.. ahhh sial kepalaku pusing" chanyeol menggelengkan kepalaya kuat saat dirinya mengatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan baekhyun, bukannya ia menolak in smua tapi ia tidak percaya kalau dirinya malah jatuh cinta sama orang yg selama ini ia bully. Merasa kepaanya pusing karna terlalu memikirkannya chanyeol pun bangkit dari tidurnya ia mulai merapikan semua barang-barang yg tadi baby boy pakai sehabis mandi kedalam paperbag yg ia bawa. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah beres ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusul baekhyun yg berada didapur.

Daaaggg daaggggg daaaggggg

Lamunan chanyeol buyar seketika saat indra pendengarannya yg masih tersumpal itu mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras, walaupun kedua telinganya tersumpal dengan aerphone tapi suara ketukan pintu itu mengalahkan suara yg keluar dari aerphonenya karna orang diluar sana mengetuk pintu kamar chanyeol dengan begitu keras dan terengar tidak sabaran.

Chanyeol berdecak malas ia melepas aerphone yg menyumpal telinganya dan bangkit dari tidurnya ia berjalan kearah pintu dengan langkah yg benar-benar terlihat malas "tumben kai mengetuk pintu biasanya juga langsung masuk" gumam chanyeol pelan

Tangannya sudah meraih knop pintu memutar knop pintu untuk membukanya tapi tunggu.. kenapa tiba-tiba pintunya sulit dibuka? Chanyeol menggerak-gerakan knop pintunya dengan gerakan cepat "aish kenapa ini? Perasaan tadi baik-baik saja" gumam chanyeol lagi ia masih mencoba membuka tapi tetap saja tidak bisa sampai suara kai mengintrupsinya

Ddaaagggg daaaggg daaagggg

"Yaa park dobi cepat buka pintumu, kenapa pintumu dikunci tumben sekali" ucap kai berteriak dari luar terdengar suaranya frustasi karna dari tadi pintu didepannya tak kunjung dibuka

Tunggu kai tadi berteriak apa? Kunci? Mata chanyeol langsung mengarah pada lubang kunci pintunya, ia menggerakkan kunci itu dan bnar saja ternyata pintu kamarnya dikunci dan itu dengan dirinya sendiri

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya sambil bergumam "aish bodoh kenapa kau sampai lupa kalau yg mengunci pintunya kau sendiri"

Chanyeol memutar kunci itu pada lubang kuncinya untuk bisa membuka pintu kamarnya, dan setelah berhasil pintu kamar sudah terbuka dengan lebar dan menampilkan sosok kai yg sedang berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan tangan yg ia lipat didepan dada dan tatapan yg menusuk menatap chanyeol

"Bodoh aku sudah lumutan menunggu didepan kamarmu, kenapa kau mengunci kamarmu. Aku tidak akan mengambil barang berhargamu" kai langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar chanyeol dan melewati chanyeol yg masih memandangnya datar begitu saja.

Chanyeol berdecih melihat kelakuan kak ia menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum menyusul kai.

"Mian tadi aku lupa kalau aku mengunci pintu kamar, lagi juga aku belum keluar kamar sama sekali jadi wajar saja kalau kamarku masih dikunci karna kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku tidur pasti pintu selalu aku kunci" ujar chanyeol saat dirina sudah duduk disisi ranjang dengan menatap kai yg sedang tiduran disampingnya dengan mata tertutup

"Yayya terserah apa katamu aku tidak peduli" ujar kai masih dengan mata terpejamnya

"Cihh dasar temsek. Lalu ada apa kau kekamarku?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat kai membuka matanya ia menatap chanyeol yg berada disampingnya dengan tatapan memelas "aku lapar dan aku belum makan apapun dari tadi, hanya sepotong roti dan susu cuma itu"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan kai barusan, bayangkan saja dia bilang belum memakan apapun dari tadi? Hanya sepotong roti dan segelas susu lalu itu apa namanya kalau bukan makan? Aneh. Kalau sudah begini chanyeol tau pasti kai meminta dirinya untuk membuat masakan untuk mereka berdua karna hanay dirinya lah yg bisa memasak sedangkan kai? Jangan ditanya masak air saja gosong karna kelupaan kalau dirinya sedang memasak air apa lagi disuruh memsak yg lain bisa-bisa dapur apartemen chanyeol mendadak kebakaran dan chanyeol tidak mau hal itu terjadi

Karna tidak mau melihat aegyo seorang kai yg sedang memohon kepada hanyeol agar permintaannya dituruti dan itu menurut chanyeol terlihat menjijikan, akhirnya chanyeol menuruti kemauan kai , ia bagkit dari duduknya dan langsung pergi begitu saja meniggalkan kai sambil berkata "Modus, bilang saja kau memintaku untuk membuatkan makanan untukmu"

terlihat kai tersenyum kemenangan menatap kepergian chanyeol, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyusul chanyeol yg sudah terlebih dahulu pergi kedapur. Ia tau pasti chanyeol tidak akan menolak permintaannya dengan alasan tidak mau melihat aegyonya padahal sebenarnya kai juga merasa jijik dengan aegyonya sendiri karna ia juga pernah mencoba melihatnya sendiri melalui cermin dan hasilnya adalah cermin yg kai buat untuk melihat aegyonya itu retak -berlebihan- maka dari itu ia berjanji tidak akan melakukan aegyo lagi didepan cermin ataupun didepan orang banyak kalau tidak mau memalukan dirinya sendiri. Maka dari itu kai tidak akan lagi memohon kepada chanyeol dengan aegyonya walau chanyeol pasti berfikiran kalau dirinya akan melakukan egyo padahal tidak sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

Kini terlihat chanyeol dan kai sedang menikmati makan siang mereka walaupun beberapa menit yg lalu chanyeol harus berkutat didapur untuk mebuatkan makanan itu tapi akhirnya masakan itu matang juga dan dapat disantap tanpa kekurangan atau kelebihan mumbu sama sekali, karna memang chanyeol yg jago memasak.

"Yeol mengenai perasaanmu dengan baekhyun apa kau sudah meyakinkan perasaanmu?" Ucapan kai memecah keheningan yg melanda keduanya

Tangan Chanyeol yg sedang asik dengan makanannya langsung berhenti seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan kai, ia menatap kai datar "aku sebenarnya masih ragu tapi setelah tadi merenung dan berfikir secara pasti aku sudah yakin dengan perasaanku ini"

"Perasaanmu yg mana? Tetap menganggap sebagai taekhyun teman atau kau... jatuh cinta dengannya?"

"Aku yakin dengan perasaanku yg..." chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya ia menatap kai dengan taapan pasti, mulutnya melengkung kebawah dan bahunya bergedik ia melanjutkan ucapannya "yaa you know lah tanpa aku beritau pasti kau juga sudah tau jawabannya yg mana"

"Cihh masih saja mengelak dan susah mengatakannya, tapi apapun itu ku yakin kau memang benar mencintainya" ujar kai dan melanjutkan acara makannya yg tertunda

"Ah yaa dan masalah misi yg akan kau lakukan besok dikelas apa kau yakin akan melakulannya?" Tanya kai lagi

"Masalah itu aku yakin 100% akan melakukan itu." Chanyeol tersenyum ia membayangkan rencana yg akan ia lakukan besok, dirinya sebenarnya antara yakin atau tidak karna ia takut kalau rencananya akan gagal dan memalukan dirinya tapi walau begitu dirinya berusaha untuk yakin kalau rencananya besok akan berhasil dan berjalan dengan lancar

"Apa choi sonsangnim mengizinkan rencanamu itu?" Kening kai berkerut menatanp chanyeol bingung pasalnya ini menyangkut guru kiler itu karna chanyeol akan melencarkan aksinya pada saat jam pelajaran choi sonsaengnim berlangsung

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "aku sudah mengurus semuanya dan choi sonsaengnim juga sudah menyetujuinya kau tenang saja."

"Cara apa yg kau pakai sampai choi sonsaengnim mau mengizinkan idemu itu?" Lagi dan lagi kai terus saja bertanya, pikirannya masih penasaran denan cara apa yg chanyeol pakai sampai choi sonsaengnim si guru kiler dengan mudahnya mengizinkan chanyeol

"Kau tidak perlu tau secara rinci yg pasti disini aku melibatkan guru krystal didalamnya, jadi aku dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan izin dari choi sonsaengnim karna kau tau sendiri kan guru choi itu sangat tergila-gila dengan guru krystal"

"baiklah apapun caramu itu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, aku yakin rencanamu akan berjalan dengan lancar dan dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan perlakuan yg kau lakukan" kai menyeringai kecil dalam ucapannya

Senyum lebar chanyeol seketika tercetak diwajahnya mendengar ucapan kai "semoga"

Sore sudah berganti dengan malam dan matahari pun sudah bertukar posisi dengan bulan, kini terlihat chanyeol sedang memandangi bulan dari balkon kamarnya pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana dirinya masih ragu apakah besok rencananya akan berjalan dengan baik atau tidak, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan meraih ponsel dimeja sampingnya yg sedari tadi berdering tidak ada hentinya ia membaca nama yg menghubunginya senyumnya langsung mengembang saat nama baekhyun lah yg tertera disana tanpa pikir panjang lagi chanyeol menggeser icon hijau kesamping untuk menerima panggilan tersebut

"Yeoboseyo" sapa chanyeol memulai duluan

"Yeoboseyo."

"Ada apa menghubungiku?" Tanya chanyeol to the point

"Ini aku hanya ingin bilang denganmu kalau besok appaku yg akan menjaga baby boy karna mengingat besok kau dan kai harus masuk untuk mempresentasikan tugas dan tidak mungkin kan kalian membolos secara bergantian bisa-bisa choi sonsaengnim akan marah dengan kalian berdua jadi aku memutuskan untuk menitipkan baby boy dengan appa" ujar baekhyun menjelaskan tujuannya menghubungi chanyeol

"Ahh apa harabojimu tidak marah kalau aku menitipkan baby boy dengannya? Aku takut merepotkan nantinya" chanyeol menggigit kukunya karna gugup ia jadi tidak enak karna merepotkan ayah baekhyun demi menjaga baby boy

Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya walaupun ia yakin chanyeol tidak akan melihatnya "itu tidak masalah, appa suka anak kecil sama sepertiku jadi tidak mungkin appa marah dan merasa direpotkan bahkan dengan senang hati ia mau membantu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampaikan salam terimakasihku untuk harabojimu, aku benar-benar merasa terbantu dan juga merasa merepotkan"

"Akan aku sampaikan"

"Ah iya tapi apa harabojimu bertanya itu bayi siapa?"

Diam baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab terjadi keheningan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya baekhyun berujar dengan suara pelan "aku bilang pada appa kalau itu sepupumu, karna orang tuanya yg sedang kerja diluar negri makanya bayi itu dititipkan padamu awalnya appa sempat ragu tapi aku terus meyakinkan appa kalau itu memang benar-benar sepupumu dan akhirnya appa pun percaya dengan ucapanku tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas sambil berdecak dan berkata "Ck pintar sekali kau berbohong baek, tapi terimakasih sekali lagi sudah membantuku"

"Berbohong demi kebaikan itu tidak salah kan? Tidak perlu berterimakasih kepadaku"

"Ya..ya ya terserah kau saja"

"Yasudah aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja denganmu kalau begitu aku tutup ya" ujar baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya namun belum sempat sambungan itu terputus suara berat chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya

"Ya baek tunggu.." ujar chanyeol menahan baekhyun saat ingin mematikan sambungannya ia baru teringan rencana awalnya kepada baekhyun maka dari itu ia mencegah baekhyun untuk memutuskan sambungan

"Ada apa lagi? Ada yg ingin kau bicarakan lagi?" Ujar baekhyun terdengar suaranya terselip rasa bingung

"Emm aku mau bilang kalau..." chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya dan terdiam beberapa lama

Disebrang sana baekhyun memandang ponselnya saat merasa suara chanyeol tidak terdengar lagi ia berfikir kalau chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya namun dugaannya salah sambungan itu masih terhubung dengan baik, tapi kenapa suara chanyeol tidak terdengar lagi? Kening baekhyun berkerut bingung akhirnya ia berkata "yeol apa kau masih disana?"

"Ah ia mian baek, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu tapi kau hatus berjanji denganku kalau kau tidak akan marah setelah aku mengatakan ini" akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan suaranya

"Tergantung kau mengatakan apa dulu kalau itu membuatku marah aku akan marah tapi kalau biasa saja aku tidak akan marah"

"Aku tidak akan bilang sebelum kau berjanji untuk tidak marah denganku" tegas itulah kata yg keluar dari mulut chanyeol terdengar tegas dan sedikit memaksa

Terdengar disebrang sana baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar "baiklah aku berjanji tidak akan marah denganmu, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu hanya karna masalah janji seperti ini"

Mendengar baekhyun berkata seperti itu refleks seringaian chanyeol tercetak diwajahnya, rencana awalnya akan berjalan mulus pikirnya "baiklah karna kau sudah berjanji aku akan mengatakannya, ini tentang tugas kelompok kita"

"Tugas kelompok kita? Memangnya ada apa dengan itu bukannya tugas kita sudah selesai sejak sabtu sore kemarin?"

"Iya memang tapi... tugas itu.." ucapan chanyeol terdengar pelan namun chanyeol yakin baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya

"Kenapa yeol jangan bikin aku penasaran. Cepat katakan sebelum aku memukulmu" ujar baekhyun geram karna chanyeol tidak langsung mengatakan tujuannya ia paling malas dengan orang yg bertele-tele contohnya seperti ini. Ingin sekali baekhyun memukul chanyeol sekarang juga tapi mengingat dirinya dan chanyeol hanya terhubung lewat ponsel ia urungkan niatnya

"Tugas kita hilang, Aku tidak sengaja menghapusnya dilaptopku" ujar chanyeol cepat dan hanya sekali tarikan nafas

Hening tidak ada respon yg baekhyun berikan, chanyeol menatap ponselnya sebentar untuk melihat apakah baekhyun masih tersambung dengannya atau tidak, dan kembali menempelkannya ditelinga kirinya saat merasa baekhyun masih terhubung. Chanyeol sengaja mengatakan ini karna dia yakin baekhyun akan marah dan ngomel-ngomel seperti ibu-ibu yg suka ngerumpi dan chanyeol juga yakin baekhyun pasti syok mendengarnya terbukti dengan keterdiaman baekhyun disebrang sana mungkin baekhyun sedang mencerna apa yg barusan chanyeol katakan. Baru ingin mengeluarkan suaranya tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara lengkingan baekhyun disebrang sana

"APA? JANGAN BERCANDA PARK CHANYEOL IDIOT INI TIDAK LUCU, KAU BOHONGKAN MENGATAKANNYA KALAU TUGAS KITA HILANG KARNA KETELEDORANMU PADA LAPTOPMU? KATAKAN PADAKU TUGAS KITA MASIH UTUH DAN TERSIMPAN DENGAN BAIK YEOL?" Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat mengatakannya terdengar nafasnya yg tidak beraturan saat semua kata-kaa itu keluar dari mulutnya dan chanyeol yakin baekhyun sedang menahan emosinya

Chanyeol menyeringai saat mendenar respon yg baekhyun berikan, ia sudah duga pasti baekhyun akan marah-marah dengannya. Mendengar baekhyun sudah terpancing emosinya ia pun terus melanjutkan misinya dan dengan santainya ia berkata "aku serius baek, aku tidak bohong tugas kita memang hilang dan aku sendiri yg menghilangkannya aku tidak sengaja menghapusnya dilaptopku"

"DEMI TUHAN PARK CHANYEOL AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA, KENAPA BISA KAU TELEDOR DENGAN TUGAS KITA? ITU TUGAS AKAN DIPRESENTASIKAN BESOK, BESOK PARK CHANYEOL BESOK. BAGAIMANA BISA TUGAS ITU HILANG? MAU DIAPAKAN KITA OLEH CHOI SONSAENGNIM KALAU TAU KITA BELUM MENYELESAIKAN TUGAS KITA. OH ASTAGA KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU DARAH TINGGI PARK IDIOT" masih dengan makian-makian yg keluar dari mulut mungil baekhyun, ia terus terusan mengatakan sumpah serapah kepada chanyeol yg menurutnya itu tidak bisa diberikan kepercayaan pada tugas mereka

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat suara baekhyun terdengar semakin keras dan membuat telinganya sakit "yaa bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu, aku tidak tuli dan aku minta maaf sudah menghilangkan tugas kita"

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENGECILKAN SUARAKU SEBELUM TUGAS KITA KEMBALI LAGI, AKU JUGA TIDAK BUTUH MAAFMU PARK CHANYEOL YG AKU BUTUHKAN ADALAH TUGAS KITA, AKU TIDAK MAU MENDAPAT HUKUMAN DARI CHOI SONSAENGNIM AKU SUDAH MENGERJAKAN TUGAS ITU DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH TAPI KAU MALAH DENGAN SANTAINYA MENGHAPUS TUGAS ITU. AKU BENAR-BENAR TI..."

Ucapan baekhyun berhenti saat tiba-tiba saja sambungan itu langsung diputus secara sepihak oleh chanyeol, ia tidak memperdulikan nantinya baekhyun akan semakin gencar mencaci makinya lebih parah dari ini besok. toh memang itu tujuannya membuat baekhyun marah dan kesal dengan dirinya sampai besok dan saat presentasi besok adalah puncak dari kemarahan baekhyun yg akan chanyeol lakukan. Ia berdoa sekali lagi semoga misinya akan beralan dengan lancar. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap poselnya yg terus berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk ia sengaja tidak menerima panggilan itu karna yg menghubunginya adalah baekhyun, ia tau amarah baekhyun sedng memuncak ekarang karna ulahnya dan pasti kalau chanyol mengangkat panggilan itu berarti ia ersedia meerima omelan dari baekhyun semalaman suntuk. maka dari iu ia memutuskan untuk meghiraukan panggilan itu dan menaruh ponselnya dinakas samping ranjangnya dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya untuk istirahat mengingat sekarang jam sudah menunjuan pukl 10malam dan besok dirinya harus berangkat kesekolah pagi-pagi untuk menjalankan misi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek ayolah jangan cemberut seperti itu aku kan sudah menjelskan semuanya" entah ini kali keberapa chanyeol memohon pada baekhyun untuk berhenti mengacuhkannya dan menekuk mukanya menjadi super bete, ya karna tadi chanyeol sudah menjelaskan semany kalau semalam dirinya hanya bercanda mengatakan kalau tugas mereka hilang dan gara-gara itu sekarang baekhyun sedang merajuk kepadanya.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu bodoh, aku hampir saja jantungan saat kau mengatakan kalau tugas kita hilang" baekhyun terus berjalan menuju kelasnyadengan wajah yg masih bertekuk-tekuk seperti kertas bekas dan menghiraukan chanyeol yg masih terus membujuknya

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba, ia sengaja melakukan ini dirinya ingin tau apakah baekhyun akan terus berjalan dan mengacuhkannya atau berhenti berjalan dan menunggunya. Chanyeol yakin baekhyun tidak benar-benar marah dengannya baekhyun hanya sedang kesal karna perbuatannya yg membohongi baekhyun. Seringaian chanyeol tercetak diwajahnya yg tampan ya walaupun tidak terlalu keliatan tapi seringaian itu terlihat begitu menakutkan saat melihat baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat baekhyun membalikan badannya dan menatap chanyeol dengan wajah datar

"Yaa tiang listrik bodoh kenapa kau diam disitu? Cepat kita harus kekelas sekarang 5menit lagi pelajaran choi sonsaengnim akan dimulai. Aku tidak mau kita dihukum karna telat masuk kelas" baekhyun sedikit berteriak bermaksud agar ucapannya didengar oleh chanyeol untung saja hanya ada beberapa siswa siswi yg berlalu lalang disekitar mereka yg mendengar lengkingan baekhyun barusan jadi dirinya tidak akan terlalu malu.

"Aku tidak akan bergerak sedikitpun sebelum kau memaafkanku dan berjanji tidak akan cemberut lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu cemberut seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek" ujar chanyeol tak kalah berteriak membalas ucapan baekhyun, ia memang melakukan apa yg ia katakan tetap ditempat dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun

Terlihat mulut baekhyun bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu tapi karna jarak mereka yg lumayan jauh chanyeol tidak dapat mendengarnya tapi chanyeol yakin pasti baekhyun sedang menggerutu tidak jelas disana. Dan senyum chanyeol merekah seketika saat melihat baekhyun berjalan kearahnya ya walaupun dengan tampang yg tidak bersahabat tapi setidaknya baekhyun mau menghampirinya. Chanyeol kembali memasang wajah sedingin mungkin saat baekhyun sudah berada 2langkah didepannya

"Kau tau? Kau itu sangat merepotkan. Cepat kita harus kekelas aku tidak mau dihukum choi sonsaengnim" baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol dengan paksa untuk mengikutinya tapi sayang chanyeol malah menahan tangan dan tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan itu berhasio membuat baekhyun kembali menatapnya tajam

"Aku tidak akan bergerak sebelum kau memaafkanku dan berjanji tidak akan menekuk wajahmu lagi," ujar chanyeol mengulangi kata-katanya tadi

Baekhyun berdecak malas mendengar ucapan chanyeol dengan berat hati akhirnya baekhyun menuruti kemauan chanyeol, dirinya tidak mau dihukum hanya karna membujuk chanyeol yg tidak mau kekelas, sebenarnya bisa aja baekhyun meningalkan dan membiarkan chanyeol begitu saja mau dia tetap disini atau tidak bukan urusan baekhyun kan? Tapi baekhyun tidak setega itu dirinya masih punya perasaan dan dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan teman seklompoknya begitu saja. Lagi juga bukannya tadi baekhyun yg sedang merajuk dengan chanyeol tapi kenapa sekarang malah chanyeol yg merajuk padanya? Anehh..

"ya aku memaafkanmu dan aku tidak akan menekuk wajahku lagi lihat ini..." baekhyun menunjukan senyum lebarnya kearah chanyeol walau itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan menurut chanyeol tapi setidaknya baekhyun sudah berusaha agar wajahnya terlihat tidak seperti ditekuk dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "aku sudah tersenyum padamu.. puas kau" ujar baekhyun kesal ia membalikn baanna dan kembali melanjutkan langkahny menuju kelas

Senyum lebar chanyeol merekah melihat kelakuan baekhyun, ia tidak menyangka baekhyun benar-benar melakukan apa yg chanyeol katakan padahal ia hanya bercanda mengatakan itu dan bermaksud hanya untuk mengetes apakah baekhyun peduli dengannya atau tidak. Dan see? Baekhun peduli dengannya walau menurut chanyeol terlihat dipaksakan dan terkesan memaksa tapi setidaknya baekhyun melakukannya, tidak mau ketinggalan langkah baekhyun terlalu jauh chanyeol langsung berlari kearah baekhyun dan saat dirinya sudah disamping baekhyun chanyeol langsung menghapit kepala baekhyun dilenganya sambil mengusap ujung kepala baekhyun yg menjulang sedikit keluar

"Ck begitu saja marah, terimakasih sudah memaafkanku. Kajja kita kekelas" ujar chanyeol dengan senyum yg masih merekah diwajahnya dan tanganya masih menghapit kepala baekhyun

Baekhyun yg bendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya berdecak malas dan tidak berniat membalas apapun pada chanyeol ia sudah malas berurusan dengan namja bodoh ini yg ia akui sudah mencuri setengah perhatiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada didalam kelas untung saja tadi saat mereka memasuki kelas choi sonsaengnim belum datang hanya ada anak-anak kelasan mereka yg sedang sibuk membaca materi yg akan dipresentasikan didepan nanti jadi mereka berdua terselamatkan dari hukuman yg choi sonsaengnim berikan. Dan pelajaran sudah dimulai 30menit yg lalu para siswa sudah menampilkan tugasnya didepan kelas dan kini hanya tingal 2kelompok saja yg tersisa. Satu kelompok yg sedang mempresentasikan tugasnya didepan dan satu kelompok lagi adalah kelompok chanyeol dan baekhyun yg belum sama sekali memperesentasikan tugasnya didepan kelas katna memang choi sonsaengnim meminta kelompok itu maju terakhir. Sebenarnya bukan choi sonsaengnim yg menyuruh tapi chanyeol yg meminta demi kelancara misinya nanti.

"Sekian presentasi dari kelompok kami, maaf kalau kalian masih belum mengerti ataupun sedikit bingung dengan presntasi kami. Tolong dimaafkan," kelompok kedua dari terakhir ini semua anggotanya membungkukkan setengah badannya memberi hormat sebelum semuanya kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing

Terlihat choi sonsaengnim berdiri dari duduknya dan ia melirik pasangan chanyeol dan baekhyun yg sedang duduk dibangku baris ketiga dari depan dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan, choi sonsaengnim menarik nafas sebentar sebelum berkata "baiklah tinggal kelompok terakhir, silahkan byun baekhyun dan park chanyeol untuk maju dan presentasikan tugas kalian bardua didepan kelas"

Merasa nama mereka dipanggil dan memang hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja lah yg belum mempresentasikan tugas mereka, Chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan berdampingan menuju depan kelas, terlihat chanyeol masih bersikap biasa saja sedangkan baekhyun dirinya terlihat lebih sedikit gugup.

Melihat itu chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun bermaksud untuk menenangkan dan berbisik "tidak perlu gugup kita hanya mempresentasikan tugas bukan berdiri didepan altar untuk berjanji didepan tuhan"

Baekhyun langsung menatap chanyeol tidak suka mendengar kalimat terakhirnya walaupun baekhyun tau itu hanya candaan dan sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat jail chanyeol makanya baekhyun sudah kebal dengan guyona yg chanyeol berikan. ia pun balik berbisik "diam kau bodoh, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Sudah cepat buka presentasi ini. Choi sonsaengnim mengawasi kita"

Chanyeol melirik choi sonsaengnim dengan ujung matanya dan benar apa kata baekhyun choi sonsaengnim sedang memperhatilan mereka berdua, karna tidak mau mendapat hukuman akhirnya chanyeol memulai presentasinya. Chanyeol berdehem sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan kata-katanya yg sudah terangkai indah diotaknya untuk membuka presentasi kelompok mereka.

"Ekhmm.. anyeonghaseyo kami dari kelompok terakhir, dan kami berdua berdiri disini ingin mempresentasikan tugas yg kami buat, kami harap kalian memahami apa yg kami terangkan dan bisa menyimak dengan baik. Terimakasih" chanyeol memberikan senyuma termanisnya saat menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum ia menetralkan suaranya sebentar dan mulai menerangkan materi yg ia dan chanyeol buat kepada teman sekelas mereka, terlihat baekhyun begitu serius menerangkan semua materi yg ditampilkan diproyektor. Dirinya juga tidak lupa memberikan senyuman termanisnya saat selesai membacakan materi atau pun saat salah satu teman sekelasnya memberikan pertanyaan kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun menjawab setiap pertanyaan yg diberikan kepadanya dengan baik dan terlihat sangat tenang tidak terlihat kalau dirinya itu kesulitan ataupun tidak mengerti akan menjawab pertanyan yg diberikan kepadanya

Sedangkan chanyeol ia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum memperhatikan baekhyun yg sedang menerangkan materi, bukannya chanyeol tidak mau membantu tapi baekhyun sendiri lah yg meminta kalau chanyeol menjelaskan dimateri yg paling akhir saja karna baekhyun tidak mau kalau chanyeol menerangkan diawal semua akan berantakan jadi demi lancarnya presentasi mereka chanyeol menuruti itu semua. senyum chanyeol terus mengembang memperhatikan baekhyun yg sedang menerangkan menuut chayeol hari ini baekhyun terlihat cantik dimatanya atau memang sudah dari dlu baekhyun cantik tapi diriny baru menyadari nya belakngan ini? Entahlah chanyeol tidak ta yg pting sekarag baekhyun itu cantik dan terlihat natural. Ah sial kenapa jantungku kembali berdetak tidak karuan memikirkan baekhyun dan memandangnya seperti ini. Oh ayolah ini masih dikelas jangan sepert ini jangan sampai pipinya merona tiba-tiba seperti waktu dirumah baekhyun tempo lalu, kalau ketauan anak sekelas dirinya sedang blushing Bisa-bisa Chanyeol dibully habis-habisan dan mau ditaro dimana muka tampannya ini? Hehh.. terlalu larut dengan pikirannya chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau kini materi sudah akan mencapai akhir dan itu tandanya bagian chanyeol akan segera dimulai. Melihat itu chanyeol bersiap untuk menerangkan dan terus mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya agar menjadi biasa lagi.

"Ya silahkan park chanyeol giliran kau yg menerangkan" baekhyun memberi alih tugas mereka kepada chanyeol dengan senyum yg masih mengembang diwajahnya

Chanyeol mengangguk kearah baekhyun, membalas senyum yg baekhyun berikan dan berkata "baik saya akan melanjutkan apa yg tadi baekhyun terangkan. Jadi..." chanyeol mulai menerangkan materi bagiannya, dan sma seperti baekhyun dirinya menerangkan itu semua tanpa merasa sulit sedikitpun, ia juga memberikan senyum nya sesekali saat berhenti membaca dan berganti menerangkan. Kadang juga chanyeol menggeruk tengkuknya canggung saat salah satu temen sekelasnya memberikan pertanyaan tentang materi yg ia berikan dan ia tidak bisa menjawabnya, merasa chanyeol keulitan akhirnya baekhyun yg sering mengambil alih pertanyaan itu dan menjawabnya dengan baik. Chanyeol bernafas lega kalau baekhyun sudah membantunya dan ia mulai menerangkan -lagi- materinya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak kalau chanyeol benar-benar terlihat tampan saat sednag menerangkan materi sperti ini, dengan lengan kemeja putih sekolahnya yg ia gulung sampai siku, rambutnya yg disisir keatas dan memperlihatkan kening lebarnya yg basah akibat keringat kegugupannya, ah itu benar-benar terlihat sexy menurut baekhyun terlalu lama memperhatikan chanyeol membuat kedua pipinya panas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang Entah kenapa tubuhnya memberikan efek seperti ini saat sedang membanyangkan chanyeol dan itu aneh menurutnya. Merasa pipinya semakin panas baekhyun menundukan wajanya dan menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangan bermaksud agar tidak ada yg melihat dirinya yg sedang blushing. Memalukan

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya saat suara besar chanyeol masuk kedalam indra endengarannya dan tidak hanya itu yg lebih membuat dirinya tersentak dan kaget adalah tangan chanyeol menggenggam tangannya erat

"Ya sekian materi yg saya terangkan, semoga materi yg saya berikan bermanfaat untuk kalian semua terimakasih sudah memperhatikan dan memberi respon yg baik saat kelompok kami sedang menerangkan. Sekali lagi terimakasih sekian dari kelompok kami anyeong" chanyeol membungkukkan setengah badannya kepada teman sekelasnya memberi hormat dengan tangan yg masih menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan melihat itu baekhyun pun ikut melakukannhal yg sama.

Choi sonsaengnim tersenyum kearah baekhyun dan chanyeol ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ketengah kelas dan duduk disalah satu bangku yg ada disana sambil berkata "baik kelompok kalian bagus, saya suka cara kalian menerangkan itu berbeda dengan yg lain"

"Terimakasih saem.." ujar baekhyun dan chanyeol hampir berbarengan

"Kai bisakah kau ambilkan satu kursi untukku? Dan bawakan gitarkh juga kesini" ucap chanyeol sedikit berteriak kearah kai yg memang duduk dibaris belakang. Karna memang sudah tau apa yg akan chanyeol lakukan kai langsung menuruti ucapan chanyeol dan membawakan satu kursi kedepan untuk chanyeol.

Kalian tau bagaimana ekpresi baekhyun sekarang? Sudah pasti dirinya terlihat sangat bingung dengan kelakuan yg chanyeol lakukan, padahal awalnya ia ingin kembali ketempat duduknya tapi ia urungkan saat suara chanyeol keluar dan menyuruh kai mengambil satu kursi untuk dirinya? Tunggu kursi? Gitar? untuk apa? Memangnya apa yg akan chanyeol lakukan bukannya tugas mereka berdua sudah selesai? Ah sifat chanyeol memang selalu misterius dan penuh teka teki.

Kai sudah membawakan kursi itu kedepan dan gitar pun sudah berada ditangan chanyeol, chanyeol menatap baekhyun yg berada disampingnya dan berkata "silahkan duduk baek. Ini kursi untukmu"

Baekhyun yg memang tidak tau apa-apa hanya diam dan sepeti terkena hipnotis dirinya menuruti perintah chanyeol untuk duduk dikursi yg tadi kai berikan yg kini sudah menghadap kearah chanyeol dan dari arah teman sekelasnya itu posisinya menyamping

"Apa yg kau lakukan?" Ujar baekhyun ah lebih tepatnya bertanya kepada chanyeol tanpa suara. Dirinya benar-benar bingung apa yg akan chanyeol lakukan dan kenapa juga dirinya yg harus duduk dikursi ini? Bukannya chanyeol yg meminta kursi ini? Kenapa tidak dia saja yg duduk disini kenapa mesti baekhyun?

Chanyeol tidak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum kecil kearah baekhyun dan menaikan kedua bahunya acuh. Ia tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan baekhyun ia tetap fokus dengan objek didepannya yaitu baekhyun langsung, ia tidak mau konsentrasinya menghilang kalu ia meladeni ucapan baekhyun bisa-bisa aksinya akan gagal.

Tidak mau menunggu lama chanyeol mulai memetik gitar kesayangannya dan menghasilakan nada-nada merdu dari petikan-petikan jari chanyeol pada gitarnya, chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekpresi terkejut baekhyun, dan suara merdu chanyeol pun mulai terdengar ditelinga baekhyun ia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yg sudah ia ciptakan sendiri sejak lama dan ini semua ia lakukan dan ia persembahkan hanya untuk baekhyun seorang orang yg ia cintai. (Lagu yg chanyeol nyanyiin didepan baekhyun itu lagunya jyj-found you) -anggap aja itu lagu ciptaan chanyeol sendiri-

Merasa mulutnya menganga Baekhyun pun menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya ia benar-benar kaget melihat aksi chanyeol didepannya dan ia juga tidak menyangka chanyeol akan melakukan ini. Oh ayolah sebenarnya apa yg chanyeol rencanakan kenapa ia melakukan ini semua? Kenapa ia bernyanyi didepan baekhyun dan juga teman sekelasnya bahkan ada choi sonsaengnim juga disini. Ah pipi baekhyun jadi panas lagi dirinya benar-benar merasa tersanjung saat chanyeol terus menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis didepannya walaupun ia sendiri bingung apa maksud dari ini semua. Mungkin setelah ini baekhyun harus langsung memberikan berbagai pertanyaan kepada chanyeol kenapa ia melakukan hal ini.

"gomabda nae gyeote wa jwoseo..." tak terasa sudah sampai dibait terakhir chanyeol menyanyikan lagunya dan petikan gitarnya pun semakin lama semakin pelan terdengar dan sampai akhirnya petikan gitar itu berhenti tepat saat chanyeol mengakhiri bait lagunya.

Riuh tepuk tangan langsung terdengar ditelinga baekhyun, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari chanyeol menuju teman-teman sekelasnya senyum tipis terpantri diwajahnya ia ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan untuk menghargai aksi chanyeol ini. Ia benar-benar salut dengan chanyeol berani melakukan ini didepan orang banyak. Belum sempat kekagetan baekhyun menormal ia sudah kembali dikejutkan oleh chanyeol yg langsung meraih tangannya dan bersimpuh didepan baekhyun dengan senyum tampannya

"Ah yaa bodoh apa yg kau lakukan? Cepat berdiri, jangan bodoh yeol kita masih ada dikelas" baekhyun mengeluarkan protesnya saat melihat chanyeol bersimpuh didepannya dengan menggenggam tangannya erat. Oh ayolah kejutan apa lagi yg akan chanyeol lakukan selanjutnya yg tadi saja baekhyun belum bisa menerima semua dengan baik dan ini sudah ditambah lagi kekagetannya .ah mungkin setelah ini ia harus mengecekkan jantungnya kedokter

Chanyeol menghiraukan semua ucapan baekhyun ia masih saja bersimpuh dihadapan baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya yg menggenggam tangan kanan baekhyun, ia tersenyum menatap baekhyun dan berkata "byun baekhyun asal kau tau aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama dan itu dimulai saat pertama kali aku memasuki sekolah ini dan bertemu dengamu dikantin. Mulai saat itu aku rasa aku menyukaimu baek, aku yg tidak tau harus berbuat apa agar bisa dekat denganmu. Dan kau tau? Kenapa aku setiap hari selalu berbuat usil denganmu? Aku melakukan itu sengaja baek, alasanku mengusilimu dan selalu membuatmu marah adalah aku ingin mendapat perhatian dari mu maka dari itu aku melakukan hal itu. Aku tau itu adalah hal yg bodoh tapi menurutku hanya dengan cara itu saja yg bisa merebut perhatianmu kepadaku. walaupun perhatian itu kau berikan dengan cara kau marah dan kesal karna keusilanku tapi aku menganggap itu semua sebagai perhatian yg hangat dan aku sangat menyukainya..." chanyeol menghentikan ucapnnya sesaat, saat merasa tenggorokannya kering dan sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata, chanyeol menarik nafasnya lagi dan membuangnya perlahan untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yg kembali berdetak tidak karuan. Ia tersenyum -lagi- dan melanjutkan ucapannya "semakin lama aku berbuat usil denganmu aku merasa kalau perasaanku ini bukanlah hanya sekedar rasa suka tapi lebih dari itu baek, awalnya aku ragu dengan perasaanku ini tapi semakin lama semakin aku merenung akhirnya aku yakin bahwa perasaanku ini memang sudah tumbuh dari rasa suka menjadi rasa sayang dan cinta, aku juga merasa perasaan ini adalah rasa ingin memilikimu, menjagamu dan melindungimu dari apapun. Dan karna sekarang aku sudah yakin kalau perasaanku padamu adalah rasa cinta. Soo..."

Chanyeol kembali menghentikan ucapannya, terlihat keringat kembali membasahi kening nya yg terekspos, dirinya benar-benar gugup hanya untuk mengatakan mengatakan sepatah kata itu saja. Oh ayolah yeol kau pasti bisa kau hanya perlu mengatakan lima kata itu dan kau sudah merasa sedikit lega, kau bisa yeol yakinkan dirimu kau pasti bisa. chanyeol terus menyemangati dirinya dengan kata-kata itu dan seperti mantra yg jitu chanyeol terus mengulangi kata "aku pasti bisa" didalam hatinya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Walaupun ia terus mengatakan itu jauh dilubuk hatinya yg lain ia masih merasa tidak yakin juga. Chanyeol berdehem sebentar untuk menetralkan suaranya yg pasti akan bergetar karna gugup ia menario nafas sebentar dan membuangnya perlahan.

"...Will you be my boyfriend byun baekhyun?" Akhirnya dengan susah payah dan butuh perjuangan kalimat itu keluar juga dari mulut seorang park chanyeol walau terlihat cepat dan terburu-buru tapi ia yakin suarany itu jela dan baekhyun srta teman-temannya msih bisa mendengarnya. chanyeol Merasakan jantungnya benar-benar berdetak lebih cepat dari yg tadi rasanya seperti ingin copot dari tempatnya. Berbarengan dengan Kata itu terucap dari mulut chayeol balon berbentuk hati keluar dari bawah kolong meja -yg sengaja disimpan oleh teman-teman chneol atas suruhan chanyeol- dengan masing-masing balon tertempelkan huruf-huruf yg kalau dijadi satukan akan menjadi kalimat "WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND" kalimat yg saama seperti apa yg chanyeol katakan

Baekhyun semakin tercengang saat mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol yg diberikan kepada dirinya, tidak hanya itu dirinya juga kaget dengan kehadiran balon yg bertuisan sebuah kalimat secara tiba-tiba. Oh astaga ini kenapa seperti ini? Apa aku mimpi? Apa benar chanyeol mengatakan itu padaku? Tuhan kalau ini mimpi kumohon jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini tapi kalau ini benar-benar nyata apa yg harus ku lakukan? tpi apa mungkin ini semua nyata? Seorang park chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya langsung didepan teman sekelasnya bahkan ada guru juga disini. Seseorang tolong pukul baekhyun sekencang mungkin tolong beri tau kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja suasana disekitarnya mendadak tegang dan sunyi seperti disebuah kuburan belandang yg seram dan mengerikan. Bukan hanya baekhyun dan chanyeol saja yg merasakan ketegangan tapi semua orang yg menyaksikan itu ikut larut dalam suasana tegang ini. Tuhan apa yg harus aku lakukann hati baekhyun berteriak histeris, kebiasaan baekhyun mulai keluar menggigiti kukunya saat sedang gugup dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Heoll dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa? Tinggal jawab "yes i will" saja apa susahnya byun baekhyun

Terlihat keringat dingin semakin membasahi pelipis chanyeol baju yg ia kenakan juga terlihat sedikit basah dibagian punggungnya, chanyeol benar-benar deg-degan sekarang melebihi saat dirinya bertatap mata dengan baekhyun ia merasa jantungnya akan copot dari tempatnya melihat baekhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun, rasanya chanyeol ingin terjun kejurang yg paling dalam sekarang juga menunggu jawaban yg akan baekhyun berikan. Tapi lain chanyeol lain juga baekhyun, Lama baekhyun terdiam pikiran dan perasaannya masih bertarung hebat ia bungung apa yg harus ia lakukan ia masih terus mengigiti kuku jempolnya dengan taapan mata yg memandang chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung, baekhyun kbali tersentak saat suara riuh terdengar dari arah sampingnya dan itu berasal dari teman-teman sekelasnya

"Terima...terima...terima...terima..." itulah yg teman sekelas mereka ucapkan, mereka menyuruh baekhyun untuk langsung menerima chanyeol tanpa perlu berfikir terlalu lama.

Baekhyun semakin bingung ingin sekali ia menjawab "yes." Tapi entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa kelu dan sulit untuk berbicara,

"Oh ayolah baek cepat jawab jangan terlalu lama berfikir kasihan chanyeol, kau tidak lihat dia sudah keringat deingin seperti itu hanya menunggu jawaban darimu" suara kai sahabat karib chanyeol terdengar nyaring dari arah kirinya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kai yg sedang melipat kedua tangannya denan wajah super bosan. Baekhyun yakin bukan hanya chanyeol, kai saja yg bosan menunggu jawaban darinya tapi semua orang yg ada disini juga bosan.

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah chanyeol lagi, ia melihat chanyeol sedang tersenyum -dipaksakan- kearahnya. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dengan susah payah dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan ia tersenyum tipis kearah chanyeol dan berkata "ye...yess i wii..wiiill"

Oh astaga jantung baekhyun langsung berdetak kali ini lebih cepat dari biasanya, pipinya terasa panas seperti terbakar. Ia benar-benar malu mengatakannya bukan malu dalam hal apa tapi dirinya malu karna harus mengeluarkan isi hatinya didepan orang banyak, baekhyun menundukan kepalanya setelah kalimat singkat itu terucap dari bibir mungilnya

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya ia langsung membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya, ia mendengar apa yg baekhyun katakan walaupun terdengar gugup dan pelan tapi chanyeol mendengar itu semua bahwa seorang byun baekhyun orang yg selama ini ia cintai menerima perasaannya dan au menjadi kekasihnya, oh astaga betapa bahagianya chanyeol saat mendengar itu.

Berbarengan dengan chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun suara riuh tepuk tangan dan juga suara sorak-sorak bahagaia dari orang-orang yg menyaksikan ini terdengar ditelinga chanyeol, mendengar teman-teman bahkan gurunya juga terlihat bahagia senyum chanyeol tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya .

Chanyeol terus menampilkan senyum bahagianya diwajahnya tanpa berniat menghilangkannya sedikitpun, ia mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun dengan sayang dan berkata "terimakasih baek sudah mau menjadi kekasihku. Aku benar-benar bahagia"

Baekhyun hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan hangat chanyeol sebagai jawaban, entah apa yg baekhyun fikirkan sekarang hingga air matanya keluar begitu saja membasahi kedua pipinya serta baju yg chanyeol kenakan, ia tau ini bukan air mata kesedihan tapi air mata bahagianya. Chanyeol yg merasa bajunya -yg memang sudah basah menjadi tambah- basah langsung melepas pelukan pada tubuh baekhyun senyum yg tercetak diwajahnya langsung menghilang saat melihat air mata baekhyun membasahi kedua pipinya

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya, ia menghapus air mata yg membasahi kedua pipi baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya "hey kenapa kau menangis eum? Kau menyesal sudah menerimaku?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menangis

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar dan ia menarik dagu baekhyun bermaksud agar baekhyun menatapnya, setelah berhasil membuat baekhyun menatap matanya chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah baekhyun. Baekhyun yg mengetahui apa yg akan chanyeol lakukan hanya memejamkan kedua matanya

Wajah chanyeol semakin dekat pada wajah baekhyun

Dekat hinggat menyisakan beberapa senti saja

Dekat sampai keduanya merasakan nafas mereka masing-masing yg menerpa wajah satu sama lain

Dekat sampai akhirnya..

"Yaa kalian berdua kalau mau berciuman jangan disini, kalian lupa ini masih berada diarea sekolah dan masih dalam jam pelajaran" suara choi sonsaengnim mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka

Chanyeol dan baekhyun yg kaget karna suara choi sonsaengnim sontak langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing, baekhyun yg kepergok gurunya sendiri ingin berciuman langsung menundukan wajahnya karna malu mungkin sekarang pipi baekhyun sudah memerah. Sedanhkan chanyeol ia hanya memberikan senyum bodohnya kepada choi sonsaengnim sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung

"Kalau kalian ingin berciuman jangan disini ditempat lain sana" choi sonsaengnim mengulangi kata-katanya lagi sambil berjalan kearah chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam

Chanyeol semakin resah saat choi sonsaengnim sudah berdiri tepat didepannya, ia takut kalau choi sonsaengnim akan menghukumnya tapi dugaannya itu salah malah Mata chanyeol melebar saat choi sonsaengnim membisikan sebuah kalimat yg menurutnya diluar dugaan.

"Aku mengizinkan kau boleh bolos kelas ku bersama baekhyun hari ini, karna kau sudah berhasil menjalankan misimu kau benar-benar lelaki yg tangguh park chanyeol. Saem bangga padamu" itulah kalimat yg diucapkan choi sonsaengnim pada chanyeol merasa mendapat lampu hijau dari guru satunya ini yg terkenal kiler senyum chanyeol langsung mengembang

"terimakasih banyak saem sudah mengizinkan kami berdua. Aku menyayangimu" ujar chanyeol sedikit berteriak karna memang dirinya dan baekhyun sudah menjauh dari tempat choi sonsaengnim berdiri dan sedang berlari bersama baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yg terpaut erat menuju suatu tempat yg sudah chanyeol siapkan.

Mereka berdua terus berlari dengan tangan yg menggenggam erat satu sama lain seakan kalau mereka berdua merenggangkan tautan tangan itu mereka akan kehilangan salah satunya, senyum mereka berdua juga terpantri diwajah masing-masing mereka melempar senyum kebahagiaan satu sama lain. Chanyeol sudah lega sekarang karna perasaan yg selama ini ia pendam sudah terbalaskan orang yg selama ini ia cintai dan selalu ia ganggu ternyata juga mencintainya, byun baekhyun dia adalah orangnya namja yg selalu menghantui pikirannya setiap malam. Sedangkan baekhyun ia masih tidak menyangka kalau seorang park chanyeol yg selalu mengusilinya ternyata mencintainya dan sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya dan ia masih tidak menyangka.

Mereka sudah sampai beberapa menit yg lalu ditempat tujuan mereka, taman tempat yg sudah chnyeol siapkan untuk mereka berdua, kini chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang melemparkan tatapan serta senyum bahagia satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah baekhyun sedangkan baekhyun sudah menutup kedua matanya saat nafas hangat chanyeol menerpa wajahnya, semakin lama nafas itu terasa diwajahnya semakin ia merasakan bahwa bibir plum chanyeol sudah menempel dibibir tipisnya. Akhirnya mereka melakukan ciuman pertama mereka tanpa ada yg mengganggu sedikit pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
